A Thousand Years
by MoonlightMagic7
Summary: She was beautiful, strong and full of light. And he wasn't letting her out of his sight. Not this time. A multi-chapter fic about the idea that Caroline is a part of a line of reincarnations, and Klaus has loved her since the 10th century.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Back with another story, this time possibly a multi-chapter fic. I've been playing with this idea for a while now, but I never got around to developing it until today. The first chapter is sort of the information chapter, and it fills you in on the idea that I had and it's what the story is going to be based on. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

It was eerily quiet in the Mikaelson house that evening. Klaus was standing in his drawing room, looking out the window into the front lawn of his estate. He brought the glass of vodka in his hand up to his lips, taking a sip of the bitter yet miraculously sensory liquid. His eyebrows furrowed together; not from the alcohol but from the thought of what he was going to do that night. Turning on his heel, he approached the large wooden desk in the room, setting his glass down on the table.

Leaning down, Klaus hooked a finger under the desk and pulled out a large yet well-concealed drawer. He could feel the anticipation running through his body as four neat pieces of parchment came into view, topped with a thin gold chain holding a blood-red hourglass-like pendant. He pulled the paper out, being careful with the necklace. Hooking the necklace onto his pinky, he spread the four pieces of paper onto the desk, narrowing his eyes as he surveyed his drawings. Each one was dated; 10th century, 1490, 1920 and 2012. His piercing blue eyes fell on the first drawing, a girl drawing water from a well with her long blonde hair tumbling down over her shoulders. He noticed the detail of the smile on her face, and he tried not to wince as he felt his memories flooding back like vervain in his veins.

Charlotte. The girl from the village next to his when Klaus was a human. She was the most unique girl his nineteen-year-old self had ever met. She was bubbly, passionate and extraordinarily beautiful, and he had been courting the girl ever since he laid his eyes on her when cutting firewood. Hair like woven gold, eyes glittering like gems from the deepest mines, and a smile that could light up even the darkest of places. Charlotte was the first person to call Klaus 'Nik' and actually get a positive reaction out of him. She was everything he had ever wanted, and more. He thought he was set for life when she finally accepted his advances; until the night he and his siblings were changed by their mothers.

Klaus swiped the vodka off the table and took a deep swig. He was going to need it for this flashback.

_Klaus's glassy eyes widened as Charlotte leaned in, an innocent expression on her heavenly face. Before he could say another word, she pressed her lips against his. Words wouldn't have the power to describe the feeling that arose in him that night; surprise, shock, pleasure, love, lust… hunger?_

_Something changed within him in those few seconds. He was suddenly overcome by the urge to sink his teeth into the soft skin of her neck and drain her body of every last drop of blood. 'What am I doing?' he thought, his eyes widening. 'This is Charlotte. I love her. I could never hurt her.'_

_And then he felt it. The skin around his eyes tightening, his veins popping out, and worst of all, the fangs piercing their way through his gums. Charlotte flinched as she felt the prick of his sharp teeth, and she pulled back, opening her eyes. He could see the silent scream on her face when she took in his appearance, and her hand flew up to cover her mouth._

"_What are you?" she cried, scrambling back against the pine tree behind her. Klaus tried to open his mouth but was overcome with pain and fell down onto his knees. Charlotte let out a squeak and made a little motion, as though she wanted to help him but was afraid. Looking up into her terrified blue eyes as she looked back into his bright yellow ones, Klaus knew what he had to do._

"_Go," he rasped, clenching into the ground with both hands. Charlotte opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "Run. And don't look back."_

Klaus downed the rest of his vodka, slamming the glass back down onto the table. He had woken up the next morning with no clue as to what happened after Charlotte ran away, but he came to discover that she, along with the rest of her family, had left. He thought of going after her many times, but he knew that he was dangerous and he couldn't risk her life.

Sighing heavily, Klaus turned his attention to the next picture. He felt the corners of his lips turn up as he took in the drawing of a gorgeous girl in a beautiful satin dress with impeccable detailing. The girl had an unforgettably mischievous expression on her face, an expression that could only be pulled off by Camilla.

Camilla. 1490. The eighteen year old girl who came into his life with a bang – literally. He still remembered the day he met her like it was only a hundred years ago. He had thrown a masquerade ball, being a nobleman in England at the time, and Camilla crashed the party, sauntering around undetected under her mask. Being a hybrid, Klaus caught onto her pretty quickly, but what he didn't expect was for her captivating eyes to seduce him all the way to the bedroom. He woke up the next morning to find the beautiful blonde curled up at his side, looking like an angel in her slumber on the contrary of the devil she had been in bed.

Klaus quickly became attached to the vivacious blonde, just as he had with Charlotte, and courted her until she agreed to make their relationship public. For a while, everything was right again. Camilla found out about his being a hybrid and was indifferent about it. When he asked her if she wanted to change, however, she let out a resounding NO. "I want to live a full life, Nik," Camilla had said, looking Klaus straight in the eyes. "And I definitely don't want to have to kill to eat."

He felt as though the tear in his heart from when Charlotte left had finally been mended when Camilla decided to stay with him. However, there was one thing that was constantly bugging him. There were too many similarities between Charlotte and Camilla for it to be a coincidence. One day, after being torn over the matter, Klaus decided to consult a witch about it. Thankfully for him, there was a Bennett witch living in his town.

After compulsion and threatening, the witch finally revealed that Camilla was a reincarnation of Charlotte. From what Klaus learned from the witch, a reincarnation was similar to a doppelganger but much more personal. Reincarnations were not only looks, but personality, habits, morals and beliefs that would stick forever. Satisfied with this answer, and thrilled that he had found his true love again, Klaus went on in his quest to break the bind between himself and the moonstone.

The problem started, however, when Klaus met Katerina Petrova in 1492. Camilla knew about the moonstone curse, but she was infuriated by his obsession with the doppelganger and eventually started to pull away from him. The breaking point for the two was when Klaus murdered Katerina's family and went searching for her in rage, leaving Camilla with no choice but to leave him. Klaus squeezed his eyes together as he remembered their parting conversation.

"_I can't do this anymore, Nik!" The tears spilled over Camilla's cheeks as she stood there in the doorway of their bedroom, suitcases in hand. "You – you're obsessed! And I'm not dealing with it anymore."_

_Klaus darted across the bedroom and grabbed her by her wrists, pulling her close to him. "I told you, love, as soon as I find her and rip her heart out, everything will – "_

"_No!" Camilla tried to push him away, but his grip was too tight. "There is no 'going back to normal'. We're done."_

_He pulled her even closer until their faces were only inches apart. "I love you, Camilla. I don't want to lose you."_

_Another tear spilled over her cheek, and her lips quivered as she spoke. "If you love me, you'll let me go and you'll never look for me again."_

Klaus swallowed as he ran a finger over the face of the beautiful, strong girl in the picture. As she had requested, and as much as he didn't want to, he let her go. Camilla made it a priority to make sure he would never find her again, but he attended her funeral. No one noticed him, standing at the back of the cemetery with his head down, and he left before the ceremony ended. He couldn't watch them bury the light of his life.

Shaking his head slightly, Klaus looked at the third picture in the line and felt his heart sink a little lower. A girl dressed in a slinky black dress and pearls, dancing in the middle of a bar. Candace. 1920. Lively, passionate, strong and the life of the party. At least the beginning of her story was happy.

Klaus met Candace at a speakeasy and recognized her presence immediately. She had the charisma that he had only ever seen in Charlotte and Camilla before, not to mention her sunshine-like hair and glittering blue eyes. He walked over right away and offered to buy her a drink, only to have her grab him by the arm and pull him out onto the dance floor.

Ah, Candace. Klaus felt his lips turn up as he thought of her. She brought out the dancer in him, making him remember how to love again. He told her what he was within the month of meeting her, and he begged her to let him change her so that they could be together forever. Candace, though accepting of what Klaus was, refused to become a vampire. "I could never take away another life," she had said, reaching out to stroke Klaus's cheek. "That's not who I am."

However, Candace managed to handle herself around three vampires. She soon joined the Klaus/Rebekah/Stefan trio, and though Rebekah detested her after seeing how much attention Klaus gave her, Candace's mega-watt smile stayed on her face. She was always kind, polite and compassionate towards everyone, including Klaus's victims. She always made sure that he didn't kill his prey, and watched over him to make sure he fed them his blood and compelled them to forget. "No one deserves to know that they've been through that," Candace would say when Klaus complained about the process.

That was what made everything even worse; the fact that Candace was such a caring person. She didn't deserve to die the way she did. Klaus clenched his fists, gritting his teeth as all the anger he felt in those years returned to him.

The day Mikael attacked them in the bar, the day Klaus compelled Stefan to forget everything, was also the day that Candace died. Mikael found them and ripped Candace's heart out right in front of Klaus's eyes, satisfied by the pain in his expression. Klaus had no choice but to take Rebekah and get her out of there, but his anger for Mikael never faded after that day.

Klaus felt his anger fade as his eyes fell on the last picture dated 2012. A girl in a gorgeous blue gown, her golden hair piled on top of her head in an elegant bun, her cheeks flushed pink. Caroline Forbes. Miss Mystic Falls, captain of the cheerleading squad and head of the prom committee. What a character.

When he first saw her, Klaus noticed the unmistakable resemblance but looked through it because she was missing that light that Charlotte, Camilla and Candace had. However, as he stayed longer in Mystic Falls and watched the bubbly blonde interact with her friends, he realized that her light, as he called it, had been dimmed by her change. Caroline was exactly like Charlotte, Camilla and Candace; she would never have chosen to change if she hadn't been killed by Katerina. But as Caroline's life began to straighten out, Klaus began to see more and more of the resemblance between her and the previous reincarnations. The night he went to see her, however, was the night that he saw it. The light seemed to be radiating from her, showing her strength and beauty like it never had before. He saw it in her eyes, and he was smitten. Caroline Forbes was the final reincarnation.

She was beautiful, strong and full of light. And he wasn't letting her out of his sight. Not this time.

Pulling the tiny blood-red hourglass off the chain, Klaus snapped the pliable glass between his fingers and let the red liquid fall over the drawings, forming a bond between the four drawings, starting with Charlotte and ending with Caroline. Once the liquid had been drained, he crushed the remaining glass and gold in his hands until they turned into dust. His lips turned up as the red liquid flashed gold, signifying the completion of the bond.

Let the games begin, sweetheart.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? What do you think the red liquid/gold bond will do? ;O  
Let me know if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa, I'm honestly taken aback by how many reviews and alerts this story has gotten already! Thank you guys so much, I'm glad you liked the idea. And to answer the questions about pictures on Tumblr, I don't have my own Tumblr so those aren't mine. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

By the time Caroline got home that evening after cheer practice, she felt as though her muscles were going to melt off her bones. After a quick shower and a blood bag, she fell face-first onto her bed and was asleep within seconds.

_She flipped her waist length blonde curls over her shoulder and walked towards the well in the middle of the town square, her bucket held firmly against her hip. Drawing water was something she had been doing since she was four years old, and she had to admit that it was her favorite chore. There was something about tugging at the ropes that made her feel like she could lift a mountain with her pinky finger. Her flowy white dress swished against her legs as she approached the well, and she set her bucket down on the ground to free her hands._

_ Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up eerily. She frowned, raising a hand to feel them cautiously; that usually only happened to her when someone was watching her. She turned around suspiciously, her eyes darting past the houses to peer deep into the forest. To her surprise, a man was standing just past the trees with an axe in his hands. He must have been from the village next to hers, seeing as she had never met him before. Not to mention that he was very handsome, much better looking than anyone in her village. He had a halo of curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that she could see even though he was considerably far away from her. And he was watching her as though he was staring at an angel._

_ Before she could wonder why he was staring at her, the man lodged his axe into a tree beside him and began to make his way over to the well. She felt her cheeks burn red, and she quickly turned back to the well to continue drawing water. Just as she made the first tug, a strong hand reached out and pulled it for her, bringing the heavy bucket up with a few easy yanks. She turned around to find the man only inches away from her, his lips parted slightly as he looked down at her with that same expression of awe. He handed her the bucket, and she accepted it with a shy smile, casting her eyes down at the ground._

_ The man put a hand underneath her chin and tilted her face upwards, locking eyes with her. "What's your name, love?"_

_ She looked back into his eyes, her cheeks still bright red. "Charlotte."_

Caroline jerked up, startling herself out of the dream. She swung her feet over one side of her bed and clutched at her bed frame, her breathing erratic and her face drenched in sweat. What the hell?

The man in the dream was Klaus. Well, a slightly younger and less deranged version of Klaus. And the dream was too vivid to be a dream; it felt more like a memory. Caroline narrowed her eyes, wondering if Klaus was in her house somewhere, manipulating her dreams. She relaxed slightly when she realized that she would have picked up on his scent if he had intruded her house.

Why the hell did she tell Klaus that her name was Charlotte? And why was her hair so long? And why was she in such an old-fashioned village, wearing old-fashioned clothes and drawing water from a well? Was this some sort of a sign from above? Should she be worrying about something?

Caroline dropped her head into her hands, trying to slow down her thoughts. It was just a stupid dream. She had had a tiring cheer practice, and over-exertion always gave her weird dreams. This was probably just some way of showing her hatred towards Klaus… but reversed? She frowned, realizing that she felt attracted to him in her dream.

Shaking her head, Caroline got out of bed and stretched. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to let it ruin her day. As she turned around to look in the mirror, she felt a quick beat of panic when she thought she caught a flash of the long hair she had had in the dream. She frowned, placing her hands on her hips. On second thought, she decided to ask Bonnie about it later.

* * *

"Charlotte?" asked Bonnie, her eyebrows raised in disbelief. Caroline pressed her lips together and nodded, leaning forward slightly, waiting for Bonnie to continue. They were sitting outside during their spare, soaking up as much sun as they could before fourth period. But Caroline wasn't enjoying herself; her dream was still plaguing her thoughts.

Bonnie frowned when she sensed the blonde's tension. "That's really weird. And you said Klaus looked younger?"

"Well, less maniacal too," replied Caroline, scrunching her eyebrows together as she tried to remember. "But yeah, a bit younger."

"I might have read something like that in my Gram's grimoires," said Bonnie, reaching into her bag to pull out her cell phone. "I'll have Jamie bring them to my place tonight, and I'll let you know as soon as I find out."

"Thanks, Bon," replied Caroline, a smile finally appearing on her face. Her grin quickly turned into a smirk as she reached out to nudge Bonnie. "So, you and Jamie, huh?"

Bonnie made a face, but Caroline could easily see how hard she was blushing. "We're taking it slow, just friends for now."

"Alright, alright," Caroline held her hands up, holding back a laugh. Just as she brushed her hair out of her face, something caught her attention. She looked into the parking lot to see Klaus leaning against a bus, his arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face. Bonnie noticed the smile leave her face and she turned around to see what Caroline was looking at.

"Why are you staring at that bus?" asked Bonnie, turning back to shoot Caroline a suspicious. Caroline looked back at the bus and realized that Klaus had disappeared – or he had never been there in the first place. Shaking her head, she plastered a fake smile on her face again.

"Nothing."

About a yard away, Klaus smirked from behind the school bus. Even if the witch found out what his spell had done, it would be too late. The spell was centuries old, and couldn't be undone by the powers of all the witches in the world. He initially thought that he would be using the spell on Candace in 1920, but he was left heartbroken after his father ripped her heart out. Now that he thought about it, it came to him as a relief that Katerina had changed Caroline before he arrived in Mystic Falls. Because if she hadn't, he just might have been tempted to change her himself.

* * *

It wasn't Caroline's fault that she fell asleep during Alaric's history lesson. The combination of her lack of sleep from the night before and Alaric's exceptionally boring rant about the Vietnam War slowly lulled her to sleep, and her head was on her desk within the first ten minutes of class.

_When she awoke the next morning, she found herself enveloped in Niklaus's arms, his hands around her waist and his face in her hair. She strained her neck to look for her clothes and found them strewn all over the floor. Taking a deep breath, she removed his hands as slowly as she could before crawling out of the monstrosity he called a bed._

_ She pulled her dress over her head and ignored how haphazardly it fell, searching the room for her shoes. Her eyes caught one of her shoes peeking out from underneath the bed, and she walked over to pull it out. Just as her fingertips touched the shoe, she was grabbed from behind and pulled back onto the bed. Niklaus threw her to the bed as gently as he could, climbing on top of her to straddle her hips. "And where exactly do you think you're going?"_

_ She kept her nose up even as she tried to push him off her body. "Home, where I should be. This was a mistake."_

_ He chuckled softly, reaching out to brush one of her soft blonde curls out of her face. "Really, now?_

_ "Yes," she snapped, giving him another shove. "Now will you please get off of me?"_

_ "No," he replied simply, leaning closer to eliminate the space between them. "Are you saying that you didn't enjoy yourself last night?"_

_ Her eyes narrowed, sensing the challenge in his statement. She scrunched her eyebrows together, pretending to think. "I wouldn't say enjoy. I mean, I've had __**much **__better nights."_

_ Niklaus laughed, as though sharing a private joke with himself. "There's no need to be shy, love. Just admit it. You had the time of your life."_

_ She gave him another shove, trying not to smile. "So pushy, Mr. Mikaelson. Where are your manners?"_

_ "Manners left this game when you crashed my party, Camilla," he growled seductively, leaning down to press his lips gently against hers. She tried to resist, but felt her head craning up to meet his lips. He pulled away slightly, looking down at her. "Well, that's not the ideal reaction from a girl who's had__** much**__ better nights."_

_ "Oh, shut up," she retorted, reaching up to pull him to her again. Before she knew it, her dress had come off again and – _

"Care to elaborate for me, Ms. Forbes?"

Caroline's head snapped up and she looked around wildly, realizing that she was in a classroom and not in Klaus's bedroom. Her heart was beating wildly, reminding her of the obscene dream she had just had. Bonnie was staring at her from a few seats down, her expression concerned. Alaric's expression was also more concerned than annoyed, and Caroline knew that he was just trying to wake her up.

"I, uh, can I take a walk?" asked Caroline, pressing her lips together. "I don't feel so good."

Alaric nodded, and she got out of her seat, taking her bag with her. As she walked by, Alaric widened his eyes slightly, as though asking her what was wrong. She shook her head as discreetly as she could before exiting the classroom.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Caroline sped towards her car with inhuman speed. She climbed into her car and locked the door twice just to make sure before smacking her head against her steering wheel. What the hell was wrong with her?

* * *

So as you guys probably realized, the spell was made to give Caroline glimpses of her past lives through her dreams. This chapter was Charlotte and Camilla, and hopefully the next chapter will be Candace but it may be the chapter after the next. Till next time! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry this is so late, I had a bad case of writer's block for a few days :S But it's all cleared up now, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

That evening, Caroline found herself sitting awkwardly on the floor of Bonnie's living room, watching her and Jamie pour through piles of Grimoires. Bonnie had excused herself from history moments after Caroline sprinted out of class and drove the both of them back to her house. After Caroline filled her in on what she had dreamed, Bonnie called Jamie and had him bring over every last Grimoire he could find.

"Anything in that one?" muttered Bonnie, flipping through the pages of a particularly dusty book. Jamie shook his head, rapping his knuckles on the front of the book in frustration. Caroline bit her lip and tried to read over Bonnie's shoulder, but found herself completely lost.

"Why don't I go make some snacks?" asked Caroline, propelling herself up off the floor. Bonnie and Jamie nodded absentmindedly, completely focused on the Grimoires. Glad for an excuse to make herself useful, Caroline zoomed into the kitchen and took out the essentials for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

As she reached for the jar of peanut butter, something caught her eye. She peered past the curtain on the window over the sink and felt her heart drop as she saw Klaus leaning casually against his shiny black car in front of the house. Caroline held her breath and began to walk backwards, praying that he hadn't seen her, but the moment she moved, his eyes snapped up to lock with hers.

Caroline stood there, frozen, feeling like a deer in headlights. She opened her mouth to call for Bonnie, but before her voice could leave her throat Klaus raised a finger and held it to his smirking lips, warning her to stay silent. He then crooked the same finger, gesturing for her to come outside.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline dropped the jar of peanut butter as loudly as she could, hoping that Bonnie would hear. Unfortunately, Bonnie didn't seem to be paying attention, leaving her with no choice but to follow Klaus's orders and exit through the kitchen door.

The chill of the evening ran down Caroline's spine, but she forced herself not to shiver, knowing that Klaus would interpret that as fear. Wearing a steely expression, she stomped over to Klaus, casting wary glances back at the house. He was still smirking as she approached, and he stepped away from his car to greet her. "Good evening, love."

"What're you doing here?" she snapped, folding her arms across her chest protectively. Klaus raised his eyebrows, as though he was actually hurt by her hostility.

"Well, I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I saw your lovely face in the window," he replied, a genuine smile now appearing on his face. Caroline narrowed her eyes, seeing right through his act.

"I've already told you, Klaus. Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"Ah, that may be true," said Klaus, and Caroline frowned slightly when she thought she detected sadness in his voice. Her frown deepened, however, when she looked up to find his smirk back on his face. "But that doesn't mean I won't stop trying."

Caroline sighed heavily, trying to calm her racing heart. He made her so uncomfortable, especially after the dreams she had been having. He must have known these girls she kept dreaming about, but asking him about them would mean that she would have to admit that she was dreaming about him. And that wasn't happening.

"Why do you seem nervous, Charlotte?"

"I'm not ner – " Her eyes widened as his words sunk in, and she looked up at him in shock. "Wait, what did you just call me?"

Klaus blinked innocently. "Is Caroline not your name, love?"

"N-no, you didn't," She could feel herself getting worked up. The dreams had really been taking a toll on her. What if she was going crazy? "You said something else. I heard you."

He smirked. "Oh, really? What did I say?"

Caroline glared back at him, torn between wanting to be right and not wanting to give herself away. "Never mind. I have to go back, Bonnie's going to notice that I'm gone."

Klaus snickered under his breath, clapping a hand over his mouth when Caroline's glare snapped back up to meet his eyes. "_What?_"

"Nothing, love," Klaus widened his eyes slightly at her, his smirk still on his face. "It's just that the way you said that made it sound like there's something going on between us."

Caroline felt herself blush suddenly as she remembered her latest dream, and she had to fight the urge to glance over Klaus's muscles to see if they were still as defined as they used to be. Shaking her head slightly, she turned on her heel to go, her nose in the air.

"Sweet dreams, love."

Caroline whirled around again, walking right back up to him. "What? Why? It's only six, I won't be going to bed any time soon. Why would you say that?"

Klaus raised his eyebrows as though he was questioning her sanity, which only angered her more. "Just in case I don't see you later on today."

Caroline frowned, folding her arms across her chest again. "Well, you won't."

Klaus raised his eyebrows even further. "Which is why I said sweet dreams."

"Ugh!" Caroline threw her hands up in the air and stormed back towards the house, muttering under her breath. Deciding to push his luck, Klaus called after her.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Go to hell!" Caroline hollered before slamming the door behind herself. Klaus smirked, satisfied with their conversation, and got into his car, driving away into the setting sun.

* * *

After another two hours of searching, Caroline finally convinced Bonnie and Jamie to give up on looking for the spell. She was now driving home, the feeling of dread bubbling inside of her. She wasn't looking forward to sleeping that night at all.

As she got into bed after showering, Caroline decided that she might as well be informed. Knowing about Klaus's past affairs might help them in defeating him and saving the fate of Mystic Falls. With renewed vigor, Caroline laid her head on her pillow and let sleep take over once again.

_She spotted him as he came in that night. He was hard to miss; curly tufts of blond hair, cornflower blue eyes and a look of hunger in his eyes. There was something so off about him, and oddly, that was what drew her to him. She knew that she wouldn't have to do anything, though. He would come to her himself before the night was over._

_ She could feel his eyes on the back of her head a few minutes later, but she kept her gaze on her alcohol, taking measured sips of the illegal drink. She felt a smirk spread over her face as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around, her megawatt smile on full blast._

_ He seemed taken away by her smile at first, but recovered quickly. "May I buy you a drink, love?"_

_ She looked into his captivating eyes, and then past him onto the dance floor. "I have a better idea."_

_ Before he could protest, she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor with a mischievous look in her eyes. He agreed to the dance grudgingly, throwing her a look that was only half sour. He was too captivated by her energy and beauty to truly be annoyed by her._

_ As they swung, shook and slid their way through the dance floor, he managed to get in a few questions. "What's your name, sweetheart?"_

_ "First of all, Mr. England," she started, throwing him a smirk when he raised his eyebrows at the nickname. "The endearing terms? They won't work on me."_

_ "Ah, well," he said as he spun her, a grin now appearing on his face. "It was worth a shot."_

_ "So, what's your name?" she asked casually, ignoring his pointed glance. Yes, he had asked the question first, but the gentleman usually introduced himself first, right?_

_ "My name is Niklaus," he replied, looking deep into her eyes as though he was trying to see into her head. "But you can call me Klaus."_

_ "Hm," she narrowed her eyes slightly, surveying his expression. "I like Nik better."_

_ Nik's expression went blank for a few seconds, and she detected a sort of sadness in his eyes. But it disappeared in a few seconds as he spun her again, bringing her closer. "As you wish. Now tell me, love, what's your name?"_

_ She moved even closer to him, grinning at his pleasantly surprised expression. "Candace."_

Caroline shot up in her bed, her heart racing and her face sweating. She clutched at her pillow, trying to organize her thoughts. Well, she found out a few things from that dream. Number one, Klaus had three past lovers so far. Charlotte, from his old village, perhaps from before he was a Hybrid, Camilla from what looked like Katherine's time and Candace, the daring flapper girl. And they all looked like her. Great.

Number two, Klaus could do the Charleston. And it was fricking hilarious.

* * *

Next chapter should be up in the next two days. Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I know this chapter is really late but I ended up completely changing the storyline yesterday. I thought this storyline would appeal to a greater audience ;) This chapter is extra-long to make up for how late it is; sorry again guys! Enjoy :)

* * *

Caroline was woken up the next morning by a ringtone that most definitely wasn't her alarm clock. After rummaging around blindly, she pulled her cell phone off her bedside table and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Care," Caroline frowned as Bonnie's voice resounded in her ear, and she lifted her head to check the time.

"For God's sake, Bonnie, it's eight in the morning on a **Saturday**," whined Caroline, rubbing her eyes with her fist. "You couldn't have let me sleep in for a few more hours?"

"This is important," hissed Bonnie, catching Caroline's attention. Besides, she knew better than to annoy the unsettlingly powerful witch. "I found something on your problem with your dreams… and you aren't going to like it."

Caroline sat up in her bed, her heart jumpstarting. "What? What did you find out?"

Bonnie inhaled sharply. "The dreams you've been having… they aren't just dreams. They're memories."

Caroline's eyes widened. "So you're telling me that these girls were real? They were alive?"

"They were more than real, Care. They were your past reincarnations."

In the few moments that followed after the words left Bonnie's mouth, Caroline felt as though the world had stopped. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, but it was as though it was someone else's heart. And suddenly, she felt her heart sink as Bonnie's words registered in her head. "W-what?"

"I know," said Bonnie, her voice sympathetic. "It's a lot to take in, but hear me out. Yesterday, after you left, Jamie suggested that my mom might have had some of the Grimoires. So we drove out and we found this really, really old Grimoire that was in runes. It was talking about reincarnations and how they work… and I'm one hundred percent sure that the dreams you've been having were your past lives."

"Past lives?" repeated Caroline, her voice incredulous. "That – that's just a theory. There's no such thing."

"One could say the same about vampires and witches," said Bonnie, her voice quiet. Caroline's brows furrowed when she realized that Bonnie was right. There was no such thing as just a rumor in Mystic Falls anymore. Anything was fair game.

"So are these reincarnations going to come chasing after me like Katherine did to Elena?" asked Caroline, fear suddenly filling her voice. Though Charlotte seemed sweet, she wouldn't exactly enjoy a run in with Camilla or Candace. Bonnie, however, groaned over the phone.

"Have you even been listening to what I'm saying?" asked Bonnie, impatient. "They aren't doppelgangers, they were your past lives, Caroline. They're dead. They were you. You are them. Just in a different time."

Caroline froze again, thinking about the possibility. The more she considered it, the more she realized how similar she was with the three girls – even with Charlotte. "Holy shit."

"Yeah," Bonnie sounded relieved that Caroline finally got it. "I know. It's freaky."

"But why am I getting the dreams now?" asked Caroline, her frown deepening.

"That's the problem," Bonnie replied, her voice now hesitant. "According to the Grimoire, you shouldn't be able to see these past lives. There isn't magic powerful enough to allow that. It's pretty dark stuff."

"Then why the hell am **I**, of all people, able to see these damn past lives?" Caroline's voice had gone up another octave, something that usually only happened around prom time. "And what does Klaus have to with my past lives?"

"I really don't know, Care," said Bonnie, and Caroline could hear the sympathy in her friend's voice. "I've looked through every last Grimoire in Gram's and my mom's houses, but there's no answer."

Caroline sighed, trying to swallow away the lump in her voice. "It's okay, Bon. Thank you for trying, though. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't thank me yet," said Bonnie, and Caroline frowned when she heard the rustling of pages over the phone. "I think I might have found something that can help. It's a spell that'll let you control your actions in the dream. You can walk around, which will let you find out why you keep dreaming about these girls without changing the actual history if it."

"You're serious?" Caroline could feel her heart rising again. "I'll take it! Anything is better than this."

"There's a few problems, though. For one, it's a pretty tricky spell, but Jamie said he'd help me. And the biggest problem is that we don't know the side effects of the spell. It could be dangerous."

"I'll take the chance," said Caroline firmly, but she couldn't help but notice her voice wavering slightly. Dabbling in witch magic wasn't just a game; it could do serious harm.

"Not yet," replied Bonnie. "Jamie and I are going back to my mom's house today to research the spell and see what the side effects might me. I'm not going to do the spell on you if the effects are drastic."

"I don't have much of a choice, Bonnie," said Caroline, her voice almost snappy. "The last thing I want is to have to dream about having sex with Klaus for the rest of my life."

Bonnie went silent for a few moments before continuing with a teasing tone. "I don't remember you saying anything about a dream where you were having **sex** with Klaus."

Caroline felt herself flush red; right, she had left that part out. "I didn't think it was too important." Bonnie snickered, and Caroline felt herself growing redder by the second. "Anyways, when do you think you'll know if the spell is safe?"

"Well, I should be back from my mom's by this evening," said Bonnie. "I'll call you as soon as I get home with the verdict."

"Well, I'm going to be doing some retail therapy," replied Caroline, massaging her temples. She needed some good old-fashioned shopping, especially after what she had just learned. "So call me whenever."

"Will do," said Bonnie. "Stay sane, will you?'

"I'll try," muttered Caroline as she ended the conversation with the click of a button. Lowering her face into her hands, she tried to calm her erratic breathing. So she had three past lives, all of whom had fallen in love with Klaus. Interesting.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline got out of bed and padded across her room to pull out the old journal she had received from her mother but never wrote in. She wasn't the type to keep a journal that was open to anyone's eyes. Nevertheless, she opened it to the first page and grabbed a pen before sitting down at her desk.

Uncapping the pen, Caroline tapped the un-inked side against her chin. Three girls; Charlotte, Camilla, and Candace. Caroline wrote down the three names, feeling a shiver run through her spine as her loopy writing spelled out the names of her past lives. Under each name, she began to write what she knew about them.

First of all, Charlotte. The girl from the well in the village where Klaus had first lived. Her blonde hair was grown to lengths that Caroline could only dream of, but her fashion sense was somewhat lacking. She met Klaus while she was drawing water and he was chopping wood in the forest. At first glance, she seemed spineless and annoyed Caroline a bit. But now that she knew that Charlotte had her personality, Caroline could see that she wasn't spineless, but rather innocent. She hadn't seen the world yet, and was raised as a sheltered daughter. Hell, she probably hadn't even kissed a boy before. Something about Charlotte made Caroline like her; perhaps it was because Charlotte was essentially a younger, untainted Caroline.

Next, Camilla. The girl who slept with Klaus before she had even known him for a full day. As much as Caroline didn't want to admit it, she could see herself in Camilla. What happened between Camilla and Klaus was pretty much what had happened between Caroline and Damon. It made Caroline wonder why Klaus hadn't killed her after doing the deed, seeing as that was what usually happened. The only reason Damon had kept her alive was because he needed her to threaten Elena. What was Klaus's reason? Love? Caroline scoffed; fat chance.

And there was something about Camilla that was eerily similar to Caroline; perhaps her confidence, or maybe the fact that she didn't fear Klaus. Whatever it was, it made Caroline feel as though she was actually living Camilla's life when she was in the dream.

Shaking her head slightly, Caroline continued on to Candace. She was arguably the most interesting out of the three. Her daring nature and oozing self esteem made Caroline wonder how the hell she was one of her past lives. Candace was everything Caroline wished she could be but was too afraid to try. She almost felt intimidated by the girl, until she remembered that it was impossible to be intimidated by herself.

Caroline looked down at the filled sheet, narrowing her eyes slightly. So far, she had one main thing she liked about each girl; Candace's daring behavior, Camilla's bravery and Charlotte's hair. In fact, after seeing how good the long hair looked on Charlotte, Caroline had decided to grow her hair out some more. Not to attract Klaus, of course, but for her own benefit. That would be crazy. She didn't like Klaus. Her past selves might have fallen for his British charm… and good looks… and banging body… but she wouldn't. Nope. Caroline Forbes was determined to stay anti-Klaus for life.

What Caroline didn't notice as she scribbled away at the journal was that Klaus had entered her room and was standing just behind her, reading her notes with a smirk on his face. Things couldn't have worked out any better for him. He took a few steps back until he was standing in her doorway before shuffling slightly, making his presence known.

Caroline's head snapped up when she heard the shuffle, and she whirled around to find the Big Bad Wolf himself standing in her doorway with an annoying yet irresistible smirk on his face. Irresistible? No, she meant irritable. Her mental wording came out wrong, that's all.

Caroline suddenly realized that her journal was open, exposing everything she had just written. Snapping the book shut, she tucked it under her arm and turned to glare at Klaus. "What the hell are you doing in my room? Did you break into the house?"

Klaus walked into her bedroom, stopping just in front of her bed, his fingertips grazing the wood of her bed frame. Promptly ignoring her questions, he gestured towards the journal. "Is that a diary?"

Caroline tightened her grip on the journal, narrowing her eyes. "No."

Klaus was quiet for a few moments, as though he was expecting her to continue, but she kept her steely glare and didn't open her mouth again. Klaus's smirk widened, now reaching his eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed about keeping a diary, love. It's merely a way to organize your thoughts," said Klaus, his eyes glinting mischievously as Caroline opened her mouth to protest. "You know, what with all you've had to think about lately."

Caroline paused, her mouth still half open. Did he know about the dreams, or was that just a general reference? "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, love, merely that it must take quite some effort for you to pretend that you aren't attracted to me."

Klaus's mouth twitched at the corners as the words left his mouth, and Caroline found herself thrown back into a memory of a shirtless Klaus on top of her – or rather, on top of Camilla. Shaking her head and hoping that she wasn't blushing, Caroline folded her arms across her chest in a defensive stance. "There's no need to pretend for what isn't there."

Klaus shrugged, that damned smirk still on his lips. "Whatever you say, love."

Caroline frowned. "Why are you here?"

Klaus's eyes widened, as though he had just remembered why he was in her bedroom. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me tonight to a, ah, party being thrown by one of my close friends."

Caroline scoffed, a sarcastic smile spreading over her face. "And why in the world would I do that?"

"To do your dear friend a favor?" said Klaus, shooting her an angelic smile that reminded Caroline just how deceiving he could be.

"Nice try, but we aren't friends," replied Caroline, her eyes narrowing at the word 'friends'. According to her past lives, they were much, much more than friends. But Klaus didn't have to be reminded of that.

"Why not? I'm sure you would've liked me back in my time," said Klaus, his voice uncharacteristically cheery. "Or during the 1920s, I know you would've loved me then."

Caroline looked up, her eyes wide at the reference, but Klaus's expression was innocent. She shook her head slightly; everything was starting to sound like a reference to her. "Well, I can't come. I have plans."

Klaus pressed his lips together, trying to hide his smirk. "I'm sure retail therapy can wait, darling."

Caroline's eyes narrowed even further, and she took a menacing step forward. "What, now you're listening to my conversations?"

Caroline's heartbeat quickened when he didn't respond right away. If he had been listening to her conversation with Bonnie, then he would know that she knew about her past lives. Which meant that he knew that she knew what they had done. Caroline felt herself blush beet red, and she looked down to hide her flaming cheeks. Thankfully, Klaus didn't seem to notice her internal conversation. "I heard your voice while I was driving by."

Caroline's head snapped up again. "Driving by? That sounds pretty stalkerish."

"Stalkerish isn't a word, love," Klaus chastised lightly, shooting her a grin. "Try creepy, or shady. But I'd prefer dedicated."

Caroline growled under her breath. He was seriously getting on her nerves. "I'm not coming, Mikaelson. Even if it's the last decision I make."

* * *

There was a slight breeze in the air that made Caroline wish she had brought a jacket. She shivered, rubbing her hands up her arms. Suddenly, someone wrapped a leather jacket around her, enveloping her in warmth and the smell of musky cologne. She looked up to find Klaus smiling down at her, and she felt herself smile back. "Thanks."

"My pleasure, sweetheart," replied Klaus, holding the sleek black door open for her. "After you."

Caroline stepped into the limousine, feeling pleasantly carefree. The moment she was seated in the luxury car, however, she felt memories flooding back into her head. Why the hell was she in a limousine? And why was Klaus getting in with her? Just as she turned around to open the door on her side, Klaus reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "I wouldn't suggest trying to run, love. There's no need to make things any more complicated."

"How did I get here?" Caroline demanded, looking around in confusion. She met Klaus's eyes just as realization dawned over her. He stayed silent, letting her work it out on her own. "Did you compel me? But… I'm on vervain, that's impossible!"

"The amount you are currently ingesting isn't enough to keep away my powers, love," replied Klaus, shrugging nonchalantly. He kept a vice-like grip on Caroline's wrists, preventing her from trying to run again. Caroline tried tugging her hands away, but that proved to be useless.

"Th-this is kidnap!" protested Caroline, her voice at least two octaves higher than usual. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was starting to fear Klaus. What if he was really just a serial killer who killed the same girl over and over again? Why hadn't she thought of that before? The only way she could be a reincarnation was if her past lives had died – or had been killed. Caroline gulped, looking up to meet Klaus's piercing blue eyes.

"I would rather think of it as a surprise outing," said Klaus, shooting her a mischievous grin. She struggled against his grip again, but he just tugged her closer until her legs were flush the side of his thigh. Caroline took in a sharp breath, trying to ignore her sudden urge to run her fingers through his hair as she had in her Camilla dream.

"Where are we even going?" asked Caroline, looking around wildly. She looked back at Klaus when she didn't get an immediate answer, her expression desperate. He finally looked up to meet her gaze, his cornflower blue eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Atlanta."

* * *

So some of you may have noticed that this story has been moved up to T, and this is because after working out the plot I realized that it's going to get pretty violent and, ahem, racy. I can guarantee that it'll go up to M, just not sure when.

Before I go, I wanted to thank my wonderful reviewers! Chasingyesterdayalways, spinningroundlikeacrazyelf (love the username by the way!), kamon24121, Winnie, Hazel21, Amanda, Betseyjill, DGfleetfox and storylover3. You guys definitely keep me going :) I also want to thank everyone for the alerts and favorites, they mean a lot to me too.

The next chapter will be up soon, in about 2-3 days. Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Back with a really long chapter this time. I have to say, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline could feel her mouth drop open, but she didn't bother to close it. "Atlanta?"

"The one and only," replied Klaus, looking over at her with that infuriating half-smirk on his lips. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart, but found that it only made her situation worse. She lowered her head into her hands, massaging her temples and taking quick, shallow breaths.

Before she could begin to go into hyperventilation mode, she felt a pair of lips brush against her hair, crooning into her ear. "Calm down, love. It's okay, the drive's only a few hours."

And just like that, Caroline felt her anxiety melt away. She looked up, momentarily confused, before turning to lock eyes with Klaus. How the hell had he done that? Her heart was back to its normal pace within seconds, and her breathing was regular again as well. She only realized that she was staring when the corners of Klaus's mouth curved upwards, and she quickly looked back at her hands again.

"Trust me, sweetheart, I won't harm a single hair on your head," said Klaus, reaching out to tuck a lock of her golden blonde hair behind her ear. She looked up at him, suspicion in her eyes, and he rolled his eyes. "Would I lie to you, love?"

Caroline scoffed. "Yep."

Klaus's mouth curved into a smirk. "Fine. I promise to be **decent**."

Caroline could feel a sort of electricity running up her spine, alerting her senses. There was something so strange about Klaus. He seemed to have a sort of power over her, making her feel whatever he wanted her to feel, and it scared her. She edged away from him as indiscreetly as she could, wringing her hands together nervously.

Caroline looked over at Klaus, who had just pulled a transmitter out of a compartment in the limo. He brought it up to his lips, clicking a button before speaking. "Sergei, stop by Kleinfeld."

Caroline whipped her head around to glare at him, her eyes narrowing. Kleinfeld was one of the fanciest dress stores in town. "Why are we stopping at Kleinfeld?"

Just as Klaus opened his mouth, the limo rolled to a stop outside the store. "Come, love, a dress almost as ravishing as you awaits."

"I don't want it," Caroline folded her arms across her chest. "I want to go home."

"Don't be ridiculous, Caroline," Klaus rolled his eyes, holding out a hand for her to take. "You'll love it, I promise."

"I said I don't want it," Caroline hissed through clenched teeth. Before she could demand for him to take her home again, Klaus had her cornered in the limo, his bared teeth grazing her ear.

"Alright, sweetheart, you have two clear options here. Either you come with me peacefully, or I'll snap your neck and change you myself," he growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. Caroline inhaled sharply, her heart pounding with fear and… anticipation? Klaus's eyes flickered down her body momentarily before meeting hers. ""I don't think I have to tell you how much I'd enjoy that, my love. But it's your choice."

Caroline pressed her lips together, her eyebrows furrowing in anger and fear. Without another word, she kicked open the limo door and stormed out towards Kleinfeld. Klaus was at her side within seconds, his hand on the small of her back. She couldn't help but scoff at the protective gesture, seeing as the only thing she needed protection from was him.

Klaus led her into the store, playing the perfect gentleman. The moment they walked in, they were bombarded by a group of female attendants, all of whom seemed to be perfectly content with ignoring Caroline to flirt with Klaus. Caroline watched as one of the attendants gave him a not-so-subtle once over, and she felt something burn within her. Was it jealousy? No, it couldn't have been. It was probably pity for the girl, seeing as she was seconds away from becoming his snack.

An attendant came out from behind the desk, carrying a box that looked suspiciously similar to the boxes Caroline had received from Klaus. Klaus accepted the box with a smile and handed it to Caroline with a wink. "Here you are, love. Glenda will show you to a dressing room."

She threw him a death glare before following Glenda to one of the many dressing rooms in Kleinfeld. Glenda caught Caroline's hand before she could disappear into the dressing room, a smile on her face. "You're a lucky one, m'dear. The girls would kill for a piece of that one."

Caroline smiled back politely, but rolled her eyes when Glenda turned around. She had no idea. Shaking her head, she set the box down on a chair and pulled off the lid, trying to keep her expectations extra high.

What she wasn't prepared for, however, was for the dress to impress the hell out of her. She pulled it out of the box with wide eyes, taking in its beauty. It was a gorgeous studded golden dress that seemed to shimmer in every possible direction, reflecting even the smallest glimpses of light. Within seconds, Caroline had pulled her clothes off her body and stepped into the dress, praising her cheerleader flexibility as she zipped herself up with ease.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt as though a waterfall of gold was pouring over her body. The shimmering dress brought out the caramel color in her hair and seemed to make the blue in her eyes appear brighter than ever. With a spark of brilliance, she piled her blonde curls over her right shoulder and braided around the crown of her head, creating a princess-like hairstyle.

Giving her reflection a satisfied nod, Caroline piled her clothes into the box and carried it outside. It didn't come as a surprise to her when she found Klaus lounging on one of the sofas, surrounded by desperate salesladies trying to woo him, but she was stunned to find that he was dressing in a smashing black tuxedo. He looked over towards the dressing rooms and his eyes lit up when he saw Caroline standing in the doorway. She had to fight the urge to smirk as Klaus pushed one of the attendants aside to make his way over to her. He stopped a few feet away, taking her full appearance in for a few seconds before closing the distance between them. He reached out to stroke her cheek, ignoring her pointed glare. "You look stunning, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "This is a ball gown, Klaus. I can't wear this to a simple party."

"Who said the party was simple?"

* * *

"Bonnie."

Bonnie looked up from the Grimoires scattered on her lap, her eyebrows raised. Jamie was at the kitchen counter, hunched over one of the older Grimoires with a frown on his face. Throwing the books off her lap, she got up and joined Jamie at the counter.

"Take a look at this," he said, tilting the book in Bonnie's direction. Careful to mind the delicate pages, Bonnie took the book and analyzed the writing. After a few moments of reading, she looked up at Jamie with wide eyes.

"So…" Bonnie looked back at the book, her eyes still wide. "What this Grimoire is saying…"

"Caroline will be able to walk around as she wishes in the dreams," confirmed Jamie, his eyebrows furrowed. "But she will still feel the emotion that her past lives had towards everything. Which means…"

Bonnie pressed her lips together. She sure as hell knew what that meant. Caroline would be free in her dreams, but she would have to fight the constant urge to jump his bones. And Bonnie knew exactly what happened to Caroline when she was sexually frustrated. Bonnie snorted under her breath, a smirk appearing on her face for the first time in a while. "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

Caroline gaped as she looked up at the monstrous mansion she was standing in front of, her eyes wide. She looked over at Klaus, who was watching her reaction with an amused expression. He held out his arm, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Shall we?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly, still not buying his whole gentleman act. But looking back up at that huge house made her realize that she would probably fall over from anxiety if she didn't have something to hold onto. Sighing in defeat, she looped her arm around Klaus's and let him lead her into the mansion.

If Caroline had been impressed by the exterior, she had no idea what she was in for when she stepped into the house. Every inch of the interior seemed to be covered in sparkling lights, and the floor seemed to be made of some sort of luminous material. The whole mansion seemed to be glowing from within, giving it a warm feeling.

Caroline's attention, however, was averted when she noticed that eyes seemed to follow her and Klaus from the moment they stepped in, scrutinizing her every move. Klaus rubbed her forearm comfortingly when he noticed her heartbeat speeding up, and she couldn't help but shoot him an appreciative grimace out of anxiety.

"Ah, I see the host," said Klaus, raising his head slightly towards the back of the grand ballroom. He steered her towards a tall, handsome man with chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes. He was surrounded by people who seemed to be dying for a chance to speak with him, but Klaus walked through the crowd with ease, capturing his attention within seconds.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," The man spread his arms in surprise, his eyebrows raised. "Accompanied by a girl? May I ask for the lovely lady's name?"

"Sebastian," Klaus nodded, bringing Caroline forward with a gently nudge. "Meet Caroline. Caroline, meet Sebastian. My friend of, what was it, two hundred years?"

"Two hundred and a half, I believe," replied Sebastian, shooting Klaus a smirk. He then turned to Caroline, taking her hand in his. She felt herself flush pink as he pressed his lips against her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline."

"Th-the pleasure's all mine," Caroline replied, her eyebrows slightly raised at the way he was looking at her, like she was something to eat. She found herself wondering if he would've made a snack out of her if she wasn't a vampire.

"So, tell me, do you know what you're getting yourself into with Klaus over here?" asked Sebastian, tilting his head to a side. Caroline rolled her eyes, throwing a side glance at Klaus.

"It can't be any worse than what I'm already in," she replied, shooting Klaus a glare when he chuckled under his breath. Sebastian laughed openly, reaching out to place a hand on Caroline's arm.

"Oh, you have no idea, darling," said Sebastian, squeezing her arm slightly. Caroline felt Klaus tense beside her, and she looked over out of the corner of her eye to find that he had a smile on his lips but his eyes were stony. With a smirk, she realized that he was jealous. Which, in her opinion, was ridiculous. Sure, Sebastian was good looking, but he was nothing compared to Klaus. Not to mention the accent. Caroline felt herself turn red as she listened to her thoughts and she quickly turned her attention back to Sebastian.

Klaus turned to Caroline, placing his hand on her waist. "Why don't you go grab a drink, love?"

She narrowed her eyes for a few seconds. Was he really going to let her out of his sight? But one look into his piercing blue eyes told her that there was no chance that she would get away. Nodding at Sebastian, she headed for the bar, feeling his eyes on her as she left.

"A glass of champagne, please," said Caroline as she approached the bartender. He nodded in response and turned to get a glass, leaving her to drum her fingers against the counter. She looked back at Klaus and Sebastian to find them in the middle of what looked like an intense conversation. Klaus had that mysterious glint in his eyes, but Sebastian looked positively terrified. Caroline frowned, wondering what he was saying.

"Your champagne, miss."

Caroline turned back around to accept the glass of champagne with a smile. She set it down on the counter after a sip and turned back to find Klaus so close to her that his lips were brushing her forehead, making her step back against the bar in surprise and flush red. She peered around him to find that Sebastian had disappeared without a trace and she looked back at Klaus with narrowed eyes. "Where did he go?"

"Who?" asked Klaus, reaching around Caroline to grab her champagne off the counter. She snatched it back from him and set it back on the counter.

"Sebastian. Where is he?"

Klaus tapped a finger against his chin, as though he was thinking, before replying with a smirk. "He had some… **business** to attend to."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

Klaus reached out and brushed a strand of hair off her forehead. "Don't squint your eyes like that, love. You're diminishing your beauty."

Caroline scoffed. "You didn't answer my question."

"How about a dance?" asked Klaus, holding out his hand with a grin.

"Klaus," she hissed, shooting him a real look. He sighed, clasping his hands together.

"Dance with me and I'll answer all the questions running through your pretty little head," he said, raising his eyebrows temptingly. She narrowed her eyes again purposely for a few moments before taking his hand and letting him lead her out onto the dance floor.

The moment they were out among the dancing couples, Caroline found her mind flashing back to Candace and Klaus on the dance floor, and she had to fight the urge to ask Klaus if he could do the Charleston. However, the moment Klaus's fingertips landed on her back, her thoughts vanished into thin air. He drummed his fingers ever so slightly against her spine before sliding his hand down to rest at her waist. The fingers of his other hand laced between hers, making their stance uncomfortably intimate. To make matters worse, Klaus pulled her in until the toes of his shoes were flush against hers. She wanted more than anything to move away, but she knew that that would only infuriate him and she would probably end up with a snapped neck.

The moment they began to sway to the music, Caroline turned to lock eyes with Klaus. "Did you kill Sebastian?"

Klaus looked down at her, watching her for a few moments before replying. "No."

"Then where is he?" asked Caroline, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. Klaus smirked to himself, running his thumb along the back of her hand.

"Probably wishing he was dead."

Caroline frowned. She wanted to ask why, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. Instead, she skipped to the next question on her mind. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I needed a date to the biggest party of the season," Klaus replied, throwing her a smirk. She rolled her eyes at how the words sounded coming out of his mouth.

"So why didn't you compel some pretty girl and bring her?"

Klaus winked. "I did."

Caroline scoffed at his attempt to be charming. "I meant a human. You could've made a snack out of her afterwards. Isn't that what you always do?"

Anger flashed through Klaus's eyes for a moment, and she could feel his grip tightening against her waist, but he loosened it in seconds. "True, but I thought I'd try something different this time."

Caroline shook her head and broke her gaze, looking down at the floor. Klaus spun her around, bringing her closer when she turned to face him again. He looked into her eyes, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. "Have you been sleeping well, love?"

Caroline's eyes snapped up to meet his, narrowing suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've been looking rather tired lately," Klaus replied, blinking innocently. She exhaled in relief.

"The price of trying to be humane," she replied quickly, trying to avert his attention from her sleep habits. "Feeding off bunnies does that to a vampire."

Klaus reached out and brushed his thumb lightly against the skin under her eyes, smirking as she went stiff under his touch. "Doesn't explain your sleepy eyes though."

Caroline pushed his hand away, pressing her lips together. "My eyes are not sleepy."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

Klaus chuckled, reaching out again to brush one of her blonde curls away from her face. She frowned and couldn't help but notice that he was using every possibly excuse to touch her. It made her uncomfortable, but it also stirred something inside of her, making her long for what she had been dreaming of. Caroline quickly looked down when she felt Klaus's eyes on her, afraid that he would be able to see right through her. Seeing as he was supposed to be answering all her questions, she decided to try something a little risky. "So, tell me, why don't you have a romantic sob story like every other vampire I know?"

Klaus looked back at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Maybe I do. Maybe I just haven't told you yet."

"Well, it's one of my questions," commanded Caroline, lifting her head slightly. Klaus looked back at her with raised eyebrows, confused. She rolled her eyes. "You said you'd answer all my questions if I danced with you."

"What exactly is your question, love?" asked Klaus, his mouth twitching to hide a smirk. Caroline frowned. It was the little things he did and said that made her feel as though he knew something about the dreams she had been having. Then again, he had to know that she was the reincarnation of his past lovers, seeing as they looked exactly alike.

Caroline bit her lip, trying to phrase the question so that she wouldn't give herself away. "What is your romantic sob story?"

Klaus chuckled, almost sadly. "I had three, to be exact."

Caroline looked up at him, her eyes wide with anticipation. He glanced down at the sudden movement, and she quickly averted her eyes to hide her excitement. "And what were the three?"

"A girl from the village I lived in as a child, a girl from England and a girl from Chicago."

Caroline burned the information into her memory so that she could write it down when she got home. If she got home. "I have to say, I expected a man like you to have many more love interests."

Klaus's mouth curved into a smirk, his eyes twinkling. "A man like me?"

Caroline felt herself go red when she realized what she had said, and she waved her hand airily to blow it off. "You know what I mean."

"No, I actually don't, love," Klaus reached out and tilted her face upwards, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Care to elaborate?"

"Nope," Caroline smirked back, letting him twirl her again. She had to put out a hand to prevent herself from slamming into his chest as she returned, and she threw him a glare, to which he blinked back innocently. "So you were saying? The three girls?"

"There's not much more to it," replied Klaus, shrugging indifferently. Caroline bit her lower lip, wanting more than anything to know more about her past lives.

"Well, how come you aren't still with one of them?"

Klaus glanced down at her, a cold look suddenly appearing on his face. "Because they're all dead."

Caroline swallowed, looking up to meet his eyes. That one damned question dominated her thoughts, trying to tempt her into saying it aloud. After a few moments of tense stares, she decided that she might as well give it a shot. "Did you kill them?"

Klaus's mouth curved up again, but this time in a cold smile that reached the evil glint in his eyes. Caroline found herself wanting to step back when she saw the expression on his face, but he tightened his grip on her waist, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Ripped them to shreds. Scattered their pieces on the doorstep of their parents' houses, smeared their blood on their front doors."

She flinched backwards, fear filling her eyes. Before she could even make a move to run, Klaus reached out and wrapped both his hands around her waist, preventing her from moving more than an inch. He looked down into her terrified eyes for a few moments before breaking out into laughter, rubbing her back comfortingly with his hands. "I'm just kidding, sweetheart. I loved them. Of course I didn't kill them."

Caroline took a few deep breaths, closing her eyes as she tried to calm her racing heart. As much as she hated to admit it, he really had scared her for a moment there. "Then what happened? Why did you let them die?"

She could see something brewing underneath the surface, clouding his cornflower blue eyes. He moved his hands back to their original position, shooting her a smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes. "Why don't we leave that story for another time?"

Caroline opened her mouth to disagree, but closed it again after catching the look on his face. Suddenly, the shrill sound of a ringing cell phone caught her attention. It seemed to be coming from Klaus's tuxedo pocket. She looked up at him with wide eyes, recognizing the ringtone. "Is that my phone?"

Throwing her a smirk, he pulled it out of his pocket and held it up to his ear, away from Caroline's reach. "Caroline's phone."

She waited with bated breath, wondering who was on the other line. After a moment's pause, the last voice she wanted to hear came through the cell phone. "Klaus."

"Ah, Bonnie," Klaus grinned at Caroline's shocked expression. "I'm afraid Caroline is a little busy at the moment, can I take a message?"

"What've you done to her? Where is she?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at how dramatic Klaus was being, and she stood on her toes to speak into the cell phone. She tried not to let the enchanting smell of Klaus's cologne get to her as she spoke to her best friend. "I'm fine, Bonnie. Don't worry about me."

"Caroline, where are you?" She winced as she heard the fear in the witch's voice, wishing that she was outside so that she could explain what had happened. Bonnie continued, her voice just as frantic. "He hasn't done anything to you, has he?"

"Besides pissing the hell out of me?" Caroline glared up at Klaus, who smirked back at her. "Nope. But I give you permission to use your witchy magic on him if I come home with a snapped neck."

"Then I give myself permission to go after your precious Jeremy Gilbert if I get so much as a headache," said Klaus, speaking so that both Caroline and Bonnie could hear him.

"He wouldn't do it, Bon," said Caroline. She threw him a dirty look, and he grinned back angelically. "I should be home by…"

She looked up at Klaus expectantly. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, thinking. "Five or six in the evening."

Caroline frowned. "Five or six? What're you planning on doing until then?"

Klaus ended the call and slipped the phone back into his pocket, taking her back in his arms again. "Dance, of course."

* * *

By the time five o'clock in the evening rolled around, Caroline was so tired from dancing that Klaus had to half-carry her out to the limo. He pulled off his tuxedo jacket and wrapped it around her before lifting her into the limo, knowing that she was too tired to protest. He got in beside her, closing the door gently so that he wouldn't startle her. "Did you have fun, lo – "

Before he could finish his sentence, he realized that she was curled up against the seat of the limo, fast asleep. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, letting her head fall against his chest. Closing his own eyes, he let himself fall into her dream.

_Charlotte looked out across the vast lake, mesmerized by how calming the rippling effect of the water was. He was supposed to be at the lake by then, but something seemed to have delayed him. She sighed dejectedly and looked down at her clasped hands, trying not to wallow in self pity._

_Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist, pulling her off the rock she was sitting on. Charlotte jumped away, her eyes filling with fear, until she turned around and realized who it was. She placed a hand over her heart, squeezing her eyes shut. He walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace, his lips at her ear. "As skittish as always."_

"_You scared me, Niklaus," whispered Charlotte, tightening her grip around his waist. He laughed, his chest rumbling against hers._

"_I'm sorry, love, but your reactions are priceless."_

_She wrinkled her nose at him, turning a delicate shade of pink as he kissed her nose with a smile. He then leaned his forehead against hers, holding their longing gaze. Niklaus seemed to be waiting for something, but she just couldn't figure out what it was. As he raised his eyebrows expectantly, pressing his lips together, she realized that he wanted her to kiss him first. She felt herself go redder; she had never kissed him first before._

_Niklaus shrugged and started to pull away when she didn't kiss him. Desperation building up inside of her, Charlotte reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt, bringing him to her lips with one tug. He moaned victoriously as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he lifted her up off the ground as she kissed him passionately._

_She let out a shriek as they suddenly went toppling for the ground, but her landing was soft seeing as she was on top of him. As she looked up at his with surprised eyes, she realized from the smirk on his lips that he had done it on purpose. She slapped his arm playfully before leaning down again, bringing her lips to his. _

Klaus pulled himself out of her dream, a smile on his face. He ran his fingers through Caroline's hair as she slept, satisfied by the content look she had on her face. He smirked when she let out a soft moan, resisting the urge to go back into her dream. His eyes widened as she reached out to grab the front of his shirt in her sleep, snuggling closer to him. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, leaning forward until his lips were at her hair. He whispered as softly as he could into her ear, careful not to wake his sleeping beauty. "You are mine, Caroline. Don't you forget it."

* * *

In response to a request from one of my reviewers, I have decided to keep this story at T and forewarn my readers if there is going to be anything M-rated. There will be smut in this story, but I'll be sure to make a very, very clear caption before the chapter starts.

I want to say a HUGE thank you to my wonderful reviewers: DGfleetfox, Crimson-Kiss17, Anon, Amanda, chickentikka99, Camiily, Maiqu, luvit81, Zoey24, and babyvfan. I dedicate this chapter to you guys, because reviews really keep me going! Not to mention the great feedback :)

Next chapter should be up in a few days. Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys :) This chapter was supposed to be about double its current length, but it really was too much to write in one day so I decided to break it off into two chapters. Next one should be up either tomorrow or the day after. Enjoy!

* * *

"Caroline, calm down!" Bonnie held her hands protectively in front of her face, flinching away from the spitting blonde vampire. Caroline was standing in her doorway wearing a gorgeous gold gown with her hair done in a princess-like fashion, but her expression was murderous.

Bonnie stepped aside without another word, letting her best friend storm into her house. Caroline kicked off her heels and fell face-first onto Bonnie's sofa, screaming into the throw pillow. Bonnie watched with wide eyes, waiting for her to finish. After a few moments, she pulled her face out of the pillow and stood up, her face flushed from exhaustion and anger.

"I am going to** kill** him," growled Caroline, clenching her hands into fists. Bonnie raised her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation. Caroline took a deep breath, trying to calm her erratic emotions. Klaus Mikaelson was going to be the death of her. She could just sense it.

She had woken up in the limo to find herself snuggled into the Hybrid's side, her feet kicked up onto the car seat. When she realized who she was cuddling with, she flinched back against the opposite door, baring her fangs at him.

Klaus raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes innocently. "We just got back into Mystic Falls."

Caroline nodded, her breathing unnaturally fast. "Take me to Bonnie's."

One of Klaus's eyebrows rose up higher than the other, but he didn't say or do anything other than nod. She slumped back against the door, bringing a hand up to her forehead. She couldn't let herself fall asleep around Klaus; he was a powerful vampire who could probably get into her head whenever he wanted to.

The limo pulled up outside Bonnie's house faster than Caroline had expected. Not that she was disappointed. Klaus got out of the limo and shot around to the other side to hold the door open for Caroline, smiling angelically at her as she got out, a disapproving frown on her face. He wasn't honestly planning on walking her to the door, was he?

"Don't worry, love, I know the witch doesn't appreciate my company," said Klaus, as though he had read her thoughts. Caroline's eyes flashed up to meet his, but she looked down again before he could catch the fear in her eyes. She couldn't even imagine what would happen if Klaus could read minds. Shuddering, she pushed the thought out of her head.

Before she could walk around Klaus and up Bonnie's driveway, he reached out and pulled her hair over her shoulders, running his fingers through the blonde curls. His eyes sought hers out, a passionate look burning in sea of blue. "You look absolutely stunning when your hair is curly." Klaus's mouth curved into a smirk and he winked as he voiced his afterthought. "The wild look suits you, love."

Caroline pushed his hands away, her eyebrows furrowing together. "I told you, Klaus. The cheesy compliments won't get you anywhere, so it's about time that you give up."

He leaned in until his face was only an inch away from hers, his eyes looking right into her baby blue orbs. For some reason, Caroline found that she couldn't look away. It was as though those goddamn cornflower eyes were magnets, keeping her gaze in place. When he spoke, his voice was low and raspy, sending shivers down her spine. "Never."

Before she could reply, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't the deep, passionate kiss that he wanted to give her, but he knew that the tiniest brush of lips would provoke her more than anything. Caroline's eyes widened as she felt his burning lips touch hers, and she felt her eyes close involuntarily, letting her lose herself in the kiss. Kissing Klaus in her dreams was, as much as she didn't want to admit it, **very** nice, but kissing him as Caroline and not as Charlotte, Camilla or Candace was a feeling of its own. She had to fight the urge to wrap her hands around his neck in the few seconds that the kiss actually lasted.

When he pulled away, Caroline didn't have to fake the look of shock on her face. She wasn't surprised that he was a good kisser, but rather that he had actually kissed her. Suddenly, she felt rage build up in her system. Before she could lash out at him, Klaus darted back into the limo and it sped away, leaving a very angry Caroline in its wake.

"You bastard!" Caroline screamed, ignoring the fact that the neighbors could probably hear her more than Klaus could. In response, the taillights of the limo flashed twice, and she could just imagine the smug response Klaus was thinking of as he drove away.

Caroline looked up at Bonnie with no idea of how to explain this all to her. Shaking her head, she folded her arms across her chest and tilted her nose upwards. "There is no way I'm going to sleep tonight until I have that spell on me."

"Wait, Car – "

"No, Bon!" Caroline screeched, her face flushing red all over again. Her emotions were at an all time high that night, and she couldn't help but lash out at the smallest of things. "I don't think you understand! I can **not **sleep until I know that I'll be able to control these dreams."

"I didn't say I wouldn't do the spell," said Bonnie evenly, the irritation apparent in her voice. "But there's a side effect that you have to know about before I do it."

"Whatever it is, it can't be worse than this."

Bonnie covered up her snicker with a cough. "I wouldn't be so sure. You'll have your own mind, that's for sure, but you're going to have the same feelings for Klaus that those girls did."

Caroline paused, taking in what Bonnie had just said. She had seen what those feelings could do in real life, let alone in an uncontrolled dream. If Bonnie did the spell on her, then she wouldn't have an excuse for enjoying the dreams because she should be able to control them. If there was one person who was bad with uncontrolled feelings of affection, it was Caroline. She looked up at Bonnie, her eyes wide. "Well shit."

Bonnie smirked. "Yeah. So if you don't want to do it – "

"Whoa, whoa," Caroline raised her eyebrows, her defensive side back up. "I never said I didn't want to do it. I can handle myself."

Bonnie widened her eyes incredulously, something Caroline chose to ignore. She walked up to the witch and stopped in front of her, spreading her arms out wide. "Okay, now do the spell so I can go home and sleep in peace."

"Uh-uh," Bonnie folded her arms across her chest, mirroring Caroline's previous stance. "If you want me to do the spell, you're going to do a sleep test right here."

Caroline groaned. "What're you talking about?"

"Sleepover," replied Bonnie, shrugging as though it was obvious. "We won't know if the spell worked for sure unless I monitor your sleep to see what happens."

"You're going to stay up for the whole night?" asked Caroline, raising her eyebrows. Bonnie nodded, her expression making it clear that the decision was final. With a sigh, Caroline nodded in defeat. "Fine. Now can you please do the spell?"

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie pulled a candle out from under the coffee table and set it on the ground, motioning for Caroline to sit down across from her. She reached out and took Caroline's hands, closing her eyes. For a few moments, the girls sat in silence, holding hands around the flaming candle.

Suddenly, Bonnie's eyes flashed open, and she dropped Caroline's hands. "There. All done."

Caroline frowned, surprised by the simplicity of the spell, but she knew better than to question the witch. Bonnie looked at Caroline, her expression unreadable. "Well, let's give it a try."

Pressing her lips together, Caroline got up off the floor and laid down on the couch, tucking her head into her elbow. Bonnie sat in the armchair opposite the couch, a cautious look in her eyes. "So why exactly did Klaus kidnap you today?"

Taking a deep breath, Caroline went into what just might have been the world's longest rant as she explained everything that had happened. She made sure, however, to leave out some very specific parts, such as how he managed to calm her down or how his eyes lit up when she came out wearing the dress. And most importantly, Caroline was sure to leave out the kiss. She knew that if Bonnie found out that she hadn't ripped his head off for kissing her, she would start to suspect that Caroline really liked him. Which she didn't.

Bonnie laughed when Caroline finally finished, both at her story and at her drooping eyelids. "He's trying to woo you, Care. Don't get caught in his web."

"Please. I'm Caroline fucking Forbes," mumbled Caroline, her eyes beginning to close. "People get caught in **my **web."

The last thing Caroline heard before she drifted off to sleep was the sound of Bonnie chuckling to herself.

_Camilla ran her fingers through her loose blonde waves, letting out an exhausted sigh. Alone at last. She had had a rough day of playing the perfect hostess for more than twelve hours for her father's annual ball, and she couldn't wait to climb into bed. She had just pulled on her favorite white lace nightgown that her mother brought her from India, and she was more than ready for a good night's sleep._

_ After blowing out the candles, Camilla walked blindly towards her bed. Suddenly, she felt something whiz by her, ruffling her nightgown. She whirled around, fear taking over her emotions, but there was no one there. Walking backwards towards her bed, she looked around the dark room wildly for any sign of motion. She knew she hadn't imagined the sudden wind, but what was it?_

_ Suddenly, a pair of hands shot out from behind her and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Before she could scream, she felt a pair of soft lips at her neck, kissing their way down to her collarbone. She pulled away, whirling around to face the culprit. Though she wasn't a vampire, a growl escaped her lips when she saw who it was._

_ Niklaus's lips stretched into a smirk at the sound of such a harmless girl growling. "Well, aren't we feisty today?"_

_ "What are you doing here, Niklaus?" asked Camilla, raising her nose into the air, exuding confidence even though she was terrified. He shot forward to close the gap between them again, ignoring her gasp of surprise._

_ "Is it wrong to want to see the woman who holds every last ounce of my interest?" asked Niklaus, bringing his lips down to meet hers. However, Camilla tilted her head away at the last second so that his lips landed on her cheek instead. She sighed as he kissed his way down to her jaw, trying to push him away with little success._

_ "You are not getting lucky again," she said, raising her eyebrows as he looked up at her with a suggestive expression. "So don't bother trying."_

_ Before she could take another breath after finishing her sentence, Niklaus leaned in and took her lips between his. Camilla let out a groan of defeat as he coaxed her mouth open; he knew more than anyone that kissing was her biggest weakness._

_ He dipped her head back as he kissed her, one hand supporting the back of her neck while the other rested on her waist. Unable to resist, Camilla wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. He suddenly pulled away, an irresistible smirk on his lips. "What was that about not getting lucky again?"_

_ Camilla glared up at him for a few moments before giving him a rough shove. She attempted to walk around him towards the door, but he stepped in front of her to block her, grabbing her shoulders. He looked down at her, his eyes wide. "I was just joking, Camilla. I love you. You know that more than anyone else."_

_ "Well, I don't love you," snapped Camilla, still hurt by his comment. Niklaus laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned down until their foreheads were touching and he was looking right into her baby blue eyes._

_ "Really, now?" he asked, pressing his lips ever so slightly against hers. She took in a deep, shuddering breath, but managed to nod her head. Niklaus laughed against her lips, his chest rumbling with each movement. "We'll see about that."_

_ Before Camilla could regain her confidence, he pushed her against the wall, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She clutched at the front of his shirt as his tongue danced with hers, sending her into her perfect fantasy. He finally pulled away to allow her to breathe, but she found that her breath stuck in her throat when she saw the lustful look in his eyes. He leaned in again to kiss her neck, and her eyes widened as he moved lower… and lower… and – _

"Caroline!"

Caroline swung around blindly, infuriated. Who dared to wake her up in the middle of such a good dream? She opened her eyes the tiniest bit, squinting to block the light, but they widened when she took in Bonnie's living room.

Bonnie was kneeling beside the couch, bent over with laughter. Jamie was standing behind her, an amused expression on his face. Caroline propped herself up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "W-what happened?"

Bonnie took one look at Caroline and began laughing all over again, tearing up. Rolling his eyes, Jamie pulled Bonnie off the floor and set her in the armchair. He then turned to Caroline, an apologetic look on his face. "You, er, you were moaning in your sleep. A lot."

Caroline's eyes widened, and she felt herself go beet-red. Bonnie finally managed to control her laughter, but her lips still quivered as she spoke. "You were so loud that you woke Jamie up. We couldn't get you to stop."

Caroline dropped her face into her hands, trying to ignore the sounds of Bonnie's renewed laughter. Caroline felt her blood go cold when she realized that she must have been moaning during her dream in the limo. Which meant that Klaus probably heard exactly what Bonnie and Jamie had to endure. She squeezed her eyes shut, taking deep breaths. "Alright. This may be harder than I expected."

"Practice, Caroline," Bonnie snickered, moments away from another laugh attack. "Lots and lots of practice."

Caroline rolled her eyes at the innuendo. "Oh, shut up!"

* * *

Just outside Bonnie's house, Klaus was smirking inside his black Mercedes. It was quite satisfying to see what his presence in a dream alone could do to his baby vampire. It just showed him how much more he could give her. Klaus knew that Caroline wouldn't be able to help herself for much longer, especially since the witch wouldn't be able to be at her side all the time. In a way, the spell the witch cast was helping him. This way, Caroline would have no other excuse for her actions in her dreams. And the frustration had to be killing her, because it sure was killing him.

* * *

In response to the review asking about the hearts of vampires and if they can blush, yes! They actually do have hearts, because you can kill a vampire by ripping out their heart. And a person blushes because of the blood rushing to their face, and vampires have blood (seeing as you need a vampire's blood to transition) so they should be able to blush.

Gah! Thank you to everyone for your amazing reviews! storylover3, Shay, DGfleetfox , kp, lily94 , MysteryDream3 , Crimson-Kiss17 , luvit81, babyvfan , PsychVamp , Betseyjill, IWillLoveYouAlwaysAndNever. Seriously, your reviews motivate me so much. You guys are awesome 3

Like I said, next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the day after. Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm so sorry, I feel so bad that I didn't update when I said I would :( My school decided that now is the time to pack me with assignments -.- Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Caroline raced to her house at seven in the morning the next day, still wearing that damned gold dress. To her relief, her mother had already left for work. The last thing she wanted to have to deal with was a prying mother, especially one who was a sheriff.

As she entered her house, Caroline caught her disheveled reflection in the mirror and nearly fainted. The gold dress still looked amazing, but her hair looked like something that had been pulled out of a swamp and there were mascara smudges under her eyes from the day before. She wrinkled her nose at her reflection, but stopped as soon as she realized that wrinkling her nose was something Charlotte did. Caroline felt herself go slightly red as she remembered Klaus kissing her – or rather, Charlotte's – wrinkled nose. It was uncharacteristically sweet of him, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, it was a side of him that she wished would come out more often.

Suddenly, something caught her eye in her reflection. She raised a hand to rest at her neck, just above her collarbone, where a purplish bruise was beginning to form. With a start, Caroline realized that it was a hickey. Her eyebrows furrowed together as her fingers traced the mark, and she struggled to remember if Klaus's lips had been anywhere near her neck during the ball. As far as she remembered, he had been nothing but decent during the ball. The only time she had done anything even remotely sexual with him was –

Caroline's eyes widened. She distinctly remembered Klaus's lips being at that exact spot during her Camilla dream at Bonnie's house. But there was no way that she could've gotten a hickey from a dream… was there? Shaking her head, Caroline raced up the stairs and into her bathroom. She desperately needed a hot shower, and it would give her some time to think.

Half an hour later, she stood in front of the same mirror dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple navy blue shirt. She had managed to hide the bags under her eyes, remembering what Klaus had said a few days ago about being able to see that she wasn't sleeping well. But something was off. She brought a hand up to her curly blonde hair, and Klaus's words ran through her mind: 'You look absolutely stunning when your hair is curly.'

"No!" Caroline said aloud, her eyes widening. She couldn't believe it. Was she actually trying to make herself look acceptable for Klaus, of all people? Gritting her teeth, she raced back up the stairs and plugged in her flat iron. There was no way that she was going to let him get to her.

* * *

Klaus poured his favorite brand of whiskey into a crystal glass, the hint of a smile on his face from the night before. As he brought the glass to his lips, all he could think about was the baby vampire and her sparkling blue eyes. The mere memory of her was intoxicating, and the thought of seeing her again excited him more than the thought of fresh blood.

"So you're back."

Klaus turned around to find Rebekah standing in the doorway, her arms folded across her chest and a scowl on her face. He set his glass down, preparing himself for the tornado that was sure to come any time soon. Rebekah walked into the room and stopped a few feet away from him, her eyes narrowed. "A little birdy told me that you attended a ball yesterday. With the Forbes girl, I hear?"

"Does this little birdy have a name?" asked Klaus conversationally, raising his eyebrows. Rebekah's expression hardened.

"That doesn't matter," she hissed, taking a step forward. "What matters is that you're setting yourself up for disappointment. She's not right for you, Nik."

"You don't know what you're saying," snapped Klaus, turning his back to his little sister. Rebekah walked around and stood in front of him again, her hands on her hips.

"I thought you were against love, Nik," she sneered, baring her fangs. "If Finn was an embarrassment, then what are you?"

Before she could take another breath, Klaus slammed her into the wall, his hand at her throat. His eyes bore into hers, burning with the power of compulsion. "Remember. Remember Charlotte, Camilla and Candace, and then** you** tell me what I am."

Rebekah's eyes widened as memories flooded her mind, and she leaned back against the wall to support herself. She heard herself groan in pain as her head pounded with the memories, and she slid down the wall to sit down on the floor. She remembered them now, Klaus's reincarnations. Charlotte. Camilla. Candace. Caroline?

Rebekah looked up at Klaus, her eyes wide. Of course. She remembered them all. And she had hated every single one. They tore her family apart every time they came into Klaus's life. Charlotte was the reason Klaus was angry enough to dagger their mother. Camilla was the reason her brothers started to fight with each other. And Candace was the reason Klaus daggered Rebekah.

She pushed herself up off the floor, a snarl on her face. "So the bitch is back."

Klaus reached out and broke his sister's neck with one clean snap, letting her fall to the ground. Dusting his hands off on his pants, he walked over to the table and picked up his glass of whiskey. As he downed the rest of the glass, he glared down at his little sister. He snapped her neck, not only because of the name he had called the love of his life, but also because he didn't want to deal with the questions that she was surely going to ask.

* * *

For some reason, the first thing Caroline noticed at school was that Rebekah was absent. The ice queen had never been absent before, seeing as she was trying to take Caroline's place as student body president. She wanted to ask Bonnie or Elena if they had seen her, but she didn't want them thinking that she was curious. Because she wasn't.

"Caroline?"

Caroline's head snapped up when she heard her name being called. Bonnie and Elena were watching her with raised eyebrows, questioning her sanity. Caroline shook her head slightly, bringing herself back to reality. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Elena here is having some trouble choosing between Broody Stefan and Damon the vampire gigolo," said Bonnie, a smirk on her face. Elena frowned at her, folding her arms across her chest. Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes; Elena's love triangle issues were seriously starting to get annoying.

Before she could respond, her phone buzzed in her pocket, claiming her attention. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and glanced down at the screen, nearly jumping when she saw Klaus's name flashing on her iPhone. With a frown, she realized that he must have added her number while she was sleeping in the limo. Holding up a finger to Bonnie and Elena, Caroline walked out of the school and into the back field before answering the call. "What do you want?"

"Well, good morning, sunshine," Klaus's raspy voice resounded in Caroline's ear, sending shivers down her spine. She cursed herself as her mind went back to her most recent dream, where that same voice was whispering in her ear as his hands roamed freely over her body.

Dammit, Caroline!

"Seriously, Klaus, I'm not in the mood," she replied, biting at her lower lip as she thought of what he would say if he knew exactly which mood she was in. He chuckled as though he was listening to her thoughts.

"I couldn't help but notice that you did your hair differently today."

Caroline felt her blood go cold. She looked around wildly, trying to catch a flash of his curly golden hair, but he was nowhere to be seen. Taking a deep breath, she decided to play it cool. "So what if I did?"

Klaus laughed again. "Just odd that you would style your hair straight the day after I complimented you on your curly hair."

Caroline's face sunk into a scowl. "I'm sorry, Klaus, but not everyone lives to please you."

Her frown deepened as he began to laugh even harder. "Love, you don't think I knew that you would do the exact opposite of what I complimented you on?"

Caroline's eyes narrowed as she realized that he had played her. He knew that his words would get to her. Klaus's laughter finally faded, but his presence alone annoyed her.

"I love your hair straight just as much as I love it curly. Maybe even more…" Klaus paused for a few seconds, and she could just hear him hiding his smirk. "But I can't tell for sure."

Caroline looked around again, trying to find out where he was. Could he have seen her on her way to school? But she would have seen him too. Then again, he was extremely fast. There was a possibility that he was standing less than a few metres away from her and was running away every time she turned. The thought sent chills running through her body, and she gripped self-consciously at her elbows.

"You look like an angel, love," Caroline frowned as she heard the change in his voice. The raspy quality had increased, and though he wasn't whispering, his voice was soft. "The innocence… it drives me insane."

Caroline flinched as she felt her body respond to his words, and she pressed her knees together to try and steady herself. Her cheeks were now bright red, to her dismay. Klaus chuckled into her ear, and she felt herself go even redder, if it was possible. "I would be able to see that blush even if I was in London, love."

"Are you done?" Caroline snapped, gritting her teeth together. She hated this. He made her feel so vulnerable. She thought she was done being vulnerable after she was turned into a vampire.

"Making you blush?" Klaus asked, mocking her with his voice. "I'm not sure, it's quite attractive."

"I have to go to class, Klaus," growled Caroline, her left hand clenching into a fist. "What do you want?"

"Hm… you know what, I'll tell you in person later today."

"W-wait, what?" Caroline's eyes widened. The last thing she needed was for him to spend more time with her. He was driving her insane. "No way, Klaus, I – "

Before she could finish her sentence, the dial tone blared into her ear, signifying that he had hung up on her. Caroline took a deep breath, channeling all of her strength to prevent herself from smashing her phone into the ground. With one last exhale, she headed back towards Bonnie and Elena.

Klaus smirked as she walked back into the school. He had been standing no less than five feet away from her the whole time, darting for cover every time she turned around. He had to admit that though it was childish, it was very entertaining. He could've easily given her what he wanted to right then and there, but he wanted a reason to see her again that day. Maybe even crash one of her classes if he was up for it.

Besides, as the teenagers of the 21st century called it, YOLO. Klaus brought a hand up to his forehead and rubbed his temples as soon as the ridiculous acrostic formed in his mind. Never again.

* * *

LOL I had to. I always wondered what it would sound like if Klaus said YOLO (and the irony would be hilarious).

HUGE thanks to my amazing reviewers! Betseyjill, CeceVolume, kp, K C, DGfleetfox, Crimson-Kiss17, MysteryDream3, bluestrdrmr, adaradivine, LoveandWinning, IWillLoveYouAlwaysAndNever, Tisha24, PsychVamp, Damonsexybeast, and babyvfan. You guys are awesome!

I would make promises for when chapters will be up… but I don't want to disappoint in case I get hung up with homework :S But within the next 3 days :) Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! *cowers behind screen* Not going to bore you with my sob story yet, I'll put that in at the end. For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Caroline let her face drop into her hands as she slid into her usual seat in English. What was wrong with her? Why was she reacting as though she really did return Klaus's feelings? Finding a man attractive and actually liking him were two completely different things, right?

"Caroline!"

Her head whipped up at the sound of her voice being whispered, and she looked to her right to find Bonnie watching her with wide eyes. "Yeah! Hey!"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "It was Klaus, wasn't it? On your phone?"

"W-what?" Caroline's eyes widened, and she could feel herself gaping slightly at Bonnie's precision. "Um… yeah, it was, actually."

"What did he want?" asked Bonnie, her eyebrows creasing with worry. Caroline swallowed nervously.

"He didn't actually get to the point," she replied, laughing a little to ease the tension. Bonnie's frown deepened.

"Then what were you talking about for that long?"

Caroline laughed again, her nervousness evident this time. "It wasn't** that **long, was it?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off by the arrival of their English teacher. She threw Caroline a look that very clearly stated, 'This isn't over.' Caroline sighed heavily, pressing her lips together.

She wanted to tell Bonnie everything, but as she replayed the past few days in her head she realized that it really did seem like she liked Klaus. It wasn't as if she didn't realize how her past lives learned to love someone like Klaus; he was kind, polite and a complete gentleman. But she had seen a side to him that her past lives hadn't. Klaus could go from sweet to dangerous within seconds.

Sweet or dangerous, Caroline knew that she would eventually have to tell Klaus about her dreams. She needed answers desperately, and there was a 99.9% chance that he had those answers. But the mere thought of it made her turn red. It would be deathly embarrassing to try and explain to Klaus that she had been sleeping with him in her dreams for the past week. Caroline involuntarily raised a hand to the purpling mark on her neck, and she grimaced. It would be more than embarrassing; it would be mortifying.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed in her pocket. Casting her eyes towards the blackboard to make sure that her teacher didn't catch her, Caroline pulled the phone out of her pocket and glanced down at it as swiftly as she could. She did a double-take, however, when she saw who the sender was.

_Come outside love_

Caroline scoffed, shoving her phone back into her pocket. Who did that bastard think he was? Besides, Dracula knew what he was planning on doing to her once she stepped outside. He was probably going to stake her and shove her into a coffin next to Rebekah.

Caroline gritted her teeth as her phone buzzed again, and she willed herself to stay calm as she pulled her phone out for the second time.

_I am not a patient man Caroline._

She rolled her eyes. He actually added a period to accentuate his annoyance. And here she thought only girls did that. Caroline put her phone back into her pocket, determined not to let him get to her. However, the moment she let go of her phone, it buzzed again. Letting out a groan, she tugged it out and peered at the screen.

_Either you come out or I'll come in. It's your choice._

Caroline stood up abruptly, growling under her breath as she grabbed her bag off her desk. She stormed out of the classroom without another word, ignoring Bonnie's gaping stare and her teacher's annoyed calls. She could feel her blood boiling as she thundered down the hallway, her heels clicking furiously against the linoleum floors. She was going to rip his –

Caroline let out a screech as something grabbed her from behind, pulling her into an empty classroom. She whirled around to find Klaus locking the door, his eyes never leaving hers. To her dismay, Caroline's eyes traveled down his body to find that he was wearing a form-fitting ivory pullover that looked particularly good on him. And then there were those goddamn dog tags…

Shaking her head slightly, Caroline looked up to meet his intense gaze. "What're you doing? And why the hell did you pull me out of class?"

Klaus held up a hand, his brows furrowing slightly. He walked towards her and stopped no less than two inches away from her, looking down at her neck. With a start, Caroline realized that the mark on her neck was completely exposed at the moment. She raised a hand to cover it, but he caught it with his own. She looked into his eyes to find a peculiar expression within them. Surprise, horror, even… and guilt? Why the hell would he feel guilty?

Realization dawned on Caroline as though a light bulb had been switched on above her head. She felt her expression grow horrified before she spoke. "Y-you know?"

Klaus's mouth curved into that irresistible smirk. "Whatever do you mean, love?"

Caroline frowned, folding her arms across her chest. "Klaus, I'm not joking around here."

"Neither am I," he replied, his eyes widening as though he would never even think about joking about a situation so grave. Caroline's frown deepened as she caught the sarcasm in his expression.

"Klaus!"

"Caroline!" he replied, his smirk widening. She threw her hands up in the air in defeat and stepped around him to walk out the door, but he was in front of her in seconds, blocking her way.

"Caroline. Tell me what's bothering you."

She looked up into his baby blue eyes and, catching the desperation in them, decided that he didn't know about the dreams. "Never mind. Now are you going to tell me what you want?"

Klaus looked at her for a moment, frowning as though she had disappointed him. He reached out suddenly and took a strand of her straight blonde hair, twirling it between his long fingers. She knocked it away instinctively, feeling annoyed all of a sudden. A part of her wished that he knew what was happening, because she desperately wanted answers, but she wasn't about to explain it to him herself.

Suddenly, Klaus's expression changed, his eyes twinkling with mischief again. "Why do you deny your feelings, Caroline?"

Caroline scoffed, rolling her eyes slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She let out a gasp as Klaus pulled her towards him by the lapels of her jacket, his lips brushing against her ear. "You know exactly what I mean."

Caroline closed her eyes, trying to keep her breathing calm, though that was proving to be almost impossible seeing as the Big Bad Hybrid was whispering seductively in her ear. "Listen to your body, sweetheart. My every touch sends your heart racing. I can see your pupils dilate, and your cheeks flush as though you are a human."

She swallowed, praying that her voice would come out steady. "Maybe that's because you freak me out."

Klaus chuckled under his breath, the raspy sound sending chills running down her spine. "I know you, Caroline Forbes, and you are not one to get scared. Even of an Original Hybrid."

Caroline couldn't help but smirk. "True. Then I guess you could call it annoyance. Or irritation. Or maybe even exasperation."

"Or lust."

Caroline felt shivers run down her spine again as his tongue accentuated the 't'. She managed to choke out two more words. "Nope. Exasperation."

Klaus smirked against her neck. "If you're so **exasperated**, love, then why are you allowing me to touch you?"

Caroline's eyes flashed open to find that he had backed her against a wall, his legs between hers and his hands on her hips. She pushed him away and tried to escape again, but he pulled her right back to him, his eyes hardening. "Why won't you just let yourself go for once? You don't seem to have a problem doing it in your dr – "

Caroline froze on the spot, her gaze turning dangerous. She folded her arms across her chest, standing only an inch away from him. "Go on."

Klaus didn't respond, and instead chose to stare down at her. She felt anger surge through her body, along with that desperation that had been burning within her for the past week. Before she could take a moment to think, Caroline's hands shot out and she shoved him. Hard. She was in his face, snarling, her fangs out and ready to attack. "TELL ME!"

Though she had initially caught him off guard, Klaus got his instincts back within seconds and he retaliated, shoving her back against the chalkboard. Caroline let out a whimper as her head hit the hard surface, and when she opened her eyes, he was gazing into hers with concern. Her eyes travelled down to find that his body was pressed right up to hers, sending her hormones on a rollercoaster ride. She looked back up at him, opening her mouth to say something, but she realized that he was about to say something too.

Before either of them could utter a single word, they moved in at the same time and their lips touched. Caroline let out a little gasp at how vivid it felt, even more sensual than her dreams, if that was even possible. She opened her eyes to find that Klaus was just as surprised as her, and she knew that he was getting the same feeling she was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers again, reveling in the almost-electric feeling that was produced from his touch. His hands snaked around her waist and reeled her in even further, sending tingles down her spine. She could feel how predatory her approach was as she tightened her grip around him, but she couldn't help it. This was what she had been craving ever since her dreams had started, possibly even before that.

They finally pulled away, their lips swollen and their breathing erratic. Caroline raised her eyebrows and held on to the ledge of the chalkboard to steady herself. "Holy shit."

* * *

Klaus paced the floor of his parlor, drink in hand and brows furrowed. The two words Caroline uttered after they kissed brought him back to reality, and he fled the scene within seconds. That wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to know that he knew about the curse, and they weren't supposed to kiss. But there was something about that vivacious blonde baby vampire that sent him whirling off course.

Klaus brought the glass up to his lips and drained it in one go, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he was done. He would have to keep it a secret that he put the curse on her at any rate. She couldn't know, not yet. She already knew too much for her own good.

But she kissed him. Klaus felt his heart rise in his chest, something he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Caroline returned his feelings. Wasn't that the point of the curse in the first place? To show her that she really did care for him? But Klaus knew more than anything that she needed to know the full story. He owed her at least that much.

Not to mention that kiss. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. The feeling of her lips still lingered on his, sending frenzied sparks through his body. It was amazing, better than anything he had ever imagined. Better, even, than any kiss he had shared with his previous lovers.

And then there was the matter of the love bite on her neck. That definitely wasn't a part of the curse he put on her, and unless she was secretly kissing another man, it had come from her dreams. The mark was harmless, but Klaus knew that the lives of his past lovers were not entirely safe. He wouldn't take the chance of putting Caroline in harm's way.

The only explanation he could come up with for the mark was Bonnie Bennett. The Bennett witch had put a spell on Caroline to allow her to roam the dreams freely, but both Klaus and the witch knew that there were side effects to every spell. Setting the glass down on a table, Klaus headed for the front door. It was time to pay Bonnie Bennett a visit.

* * *

The combination of exhaustion from cheerleading practice and confusion from that exhilarating kiss rendered Caroline overwhelmed by the end of the day. The minute she got home, she flopped down onto the sofa and fell asleep.

_Fire. That was the first thing Candace smelled when she awoke on the floor of the bar. Then came the suffocating stench of smoke, filling her lungs and choking her slowly. She rolled onto her side and tried to stand up, but she found that her legs had weakened considerably. Clenching her fists, she tried to get up, but found that it was impossible._

"_Candace!"_

_Her head snapped up at the sound of Nik's voice. She tried to find the source, but the smoke was too thick. "Nik!"_

_Before she could try to get up again, something grabbed her from behind, pulling her upright. She let out a shriek as she felt an arm lock around her neck, holding her securely so that she couldn't get away. Candace tried to kick and punch her way out of the grip, but it was too tight to escape. Her heart sank as she realized that there was only one explanation for the strength of her captor. Vampire._

"_NIK!" Candace screamed, tears flowing from her eyes. The vampire pulled her hair back, causing her to shriek from the pain._

_The smoke parted momentarily as a blur of air whizzed through it. Niklaus stood five feet away from Candace and the vampire, his stance predatory. "Let go of her, Mikael."_

"_Ah, Niklaus," The vampire tightened his grip on Candace's hair, making her squeeze her eyes shut from the pain. "It has been a while, has it not?"_

"_She has nothing to do with this," Nik growled, taking a step forward. Mikael's face twisted into a horrendous sneer. He brought up a knee and kicked Candace in the spine before Nik could make another rmove, snapping the bone and paralyzing her from the waist down._

_The scream that escaped her lips was so pitiful that it brought tears to Nik's eyes. She crumpled in Mikael's hands, only supported by his grip on her hair. The pain that exuded from her spine was so unbearable that she could feel her eyesight going white. Nik tried to flash forward but Mikael raised a hand and knocked him right off his feet. It seemed that years of feeding off vampires left Mikael stronger, even stronger than Nik. Mikael's sneer widened. "On the contrary, I believe she has everything to do with this."_

"_P-please," Nik scrambled to his feet and tried to approach Mikael again, but Mikael pulled threateningly on Candace's hair. By that point, Candace couldn't feel the pain anymore. She went numb all over, her eyes fluttering as she tried to stay conscious. Nik's expression was hopelessly desperate as he tried – and failed – to approach them. "Please, let her go. I'll do anything."_

_Mikael's jet-black eyes fell on Nik's, and his sneer returned. "You don't get the advantage of bargaining, Niklaus."_

_Candace's eyes flew wide open and she let out a gasp as she felt Mikael's hand claw around her heart. Her eyes met Nik's, who didn't see Mikael's hand plunge into her heart from behind, and she had the time to mouth three last words. "I love you."_

* * *

"What do you mean?" Bonnie got up off the bench on her porch, her eyes wide. "Caroline never told me about any mark!"

"Whatever that spell was, there were obviously side effects no one was expecting," replied Klaus, folding his arms across his chest. He had managed to convince Bonnie to come out of her house by saying that it had something to do with Caroline, but the witch wasn't cooperating. "You need to take it off before she gets hurt."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'd hardly classify a hickey as 'getting hurt'."

Klaus growled under his breath. "That's not all she'll be getting."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms to imitate Klaus's stance. "You say that like you know it for a fact."

Klaus stared back at her, his eyes hard. "That's because I do."

Bonnie's mouth dropped open. "I knew it! I knew you had something to do with Caroline's dreams. Whatever it is, you need to – "

"What **you** need to do is take that damn spell off her," Klaus snarled, taking a step forward. Bonnie raised her hands threateningly, but he could see the fear in her eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to think straight. "What was the last dream she had? Do you remember?"

Bonnie frowned. "She said something about a girl named Camilla… but that was a few days ago."

Klaus's hands clenched into fists. If she was already at Camilla, and it had been a week or two since she got the first dream… His eyes shot up to meet Bonnie's. "Caroline's in trouble."

* * *

By the time Klaus broke down Caroline's front door, she was on the ground beside the sofa, screaming in pain. He was at her side in seconds, cradling the writhing girl in his arms. He glared up at Bonnie, who was standing in the doorway, frozen in shock. "TAKE THE SPELL OFF!"

Bonnie flinched at the ferocity in his tone, and she ran over to them, clearing everything off the coffee table except for the candle. She rubbed her fingertips together, trying to create a flame, but her hands were shaking too much. Klaus snarled at her, and the fear that ran through her body sparked a flame on the candle.

Klaus turned his attention to Caroline, whose eyes were now half-open. He bit into his wrist and held his hand to her lips, blood dripping from his skin. "Drink, love."

Her survival instincts kicked in and she latched onto his wrist, her hands clenching to the front of his jacket. He stroked her hair and murmured comforting words into her ear, trying to ease her pain as best he could. His eyes flashed up to Bonnie, who was watching them with wide eyes. Bonnie quickly reached out and took Caroline's hands, closing her eyes and muttering under her breath.

A few moments later, the candle blew out on its own. Bonnie opened her eyes and looked down at the candle before nodding at Klaus. "It's broken."

Klaus exhaled with relief, bringing Caroline closer into his embrace. She leaned her head into his neck, her hands resting on his chest again. He could tell that she was still half-asleep, and wanted desperately to wake her up and see if she was alright, but he couldn't bring himself to disrupt her when she looked so peaceful. Instead, he pulled the blanket off the sofa and wrapped it around her, his eyes never leaving her sleeping form.

Bonnie watched this all with ever-widening eyes, feeling as though she was in an episode of the Twilight Zone. After a few moments, deciding that it was all just too weird, she got up off the floor and headed for the door.

"Bonnie."

She looked back to see Klaus watching her with an unfamiliar expression on his face. He pressed his lips together and looked back down at Caroline briefly before meeting her eyes again. "Thank you."

Bonnie nodded in response and exited the house, feeling completely weirded out. Sure, she knew that Klaus had a crush on Caroline, but she had no idea that it was that… potent.

The moment Klaus heard the door close behind Bonnie, he brought his lips to Caroline's forehead, kissing it lightly before whispering as softly as he could. "I'm sorry, love. For everything. I'll never let anything hurt you ever again."

* * *

Extra-long chapter, yeah? Yeah? *cowers again*

Sorry about the wait guys, but my laptop decided to crash and erase pretty much all my information, including this story's plotline. It took forever to get it fixed, but I got all my information back! :D

Thank you guys so much for bearing with me, you're seriously the best. I want to thank my reviewers, Maiqu, Damonsexybeast, shay, Julia B, Lazerlicious, LoveandWinning, DGfleetfox, Dianne, bluestrdrmr babyvfan, WhySoCuriousGeorge, Winnie, EmilyRose09, chickentikka99, Indigo Scarlett, storylover3, Katy and jennyjtd . You guys are awesome! Also, thank you to everyone who favorited and alerted this story. It really means a lot :)

Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Lord, I can't believe I wrote something so fluffy… but enjoy! :)

* * *

By the time Bonnie got to the Salvatore house the next day, Elena and Jeremy had already settled into sofas and Stefan and Damon were sipping their usual glasses of alcohol. She caught Damon glaring at her as she entered, but she made a point out of completely ignoring him as usual.

"Coming late to a meeting **you** arranged?" called Damon, narrowing his eyes at her from across the room. "Classy."

"You know what else is classy?" asked Bonnie, draping her jacket over the sofa before sitting down beside Elena. "Oh, right. You wouldn't know."

Jeremy sniggered into his palm until Damon threw him a warning glare. Stefan coughed, trying to make the moment less awkward. "So, we're just waiting on Matt?"

"I texted him, and he said he'd just be a few minutes late," Elena piped up, glancing down at her cell phone. Matt was definitely more than a few minutes late; more like half an hour. But then again, so was Bonnie.

"Why don't you skip the dramatics and tell us what this is about, Judge-y?" snapped Damon, draining his glass and smashing it down on the coffee table. Elena flinched at the sound, but Bonnie glared coolly back at the moody vampire.

"Trust me, this is worth the theatrics," Bonnie replied, crossing her legs. "Caroline's in trouble. She – "

"Sorry I'm late!"

They turned around to find Matt standing in the doorway, flanked by a very familiar face. Bonnie's eyes widened as they fell on Matt's unexpected guest, and by the surprised look on Elena's face, she wasn't expecting it either.

Damon walked over to Tyler and poked his bicep with narrowed eyes before stepping back and raising his eyebrows. "Well, shit."

* * *

Caroline found herself waking up quite comfortably compared to how she woke up the day before. Her pillow was surprisingly warm, inviting her to cuddle closer to it. It was only when she wrapped her arms around it that she realized that her 'pillow' was also uncharacteristically muscled.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to find that she was sleeping on Klaus's chest in her bedroom. And that his baby blue eyes were watching her with amusement. Though she would usually be blushing beet-red by that point, she found herself feeling rather confused. Had he stayed the whole night?

"I didn't think it would be right to leave you after you went through that," Klaus admitted, shrugging slightly. Caroline felt her eyes narrow slightly, but not from annoyance. She found it hard to believe that the Big Bad Hybrid would do something so humane. His mouth curved into his usual smirk as a thought came into his head. "Well, there was one other predicament."

Caroline followed his gaze to find that she had a death grip on the front of his shirt. Her eyes widened as she realized that she had actually wound his shirt around her wrist several times, and she quickly unwound her hand as though he hadn't noticed yet. Klaus smirked down at her, and she shot him with a glare that would have terrified Mikael himself.

Caroline felt herself shudder as she thought of the long-dead yet still terrifying vampire, and unfortunately, Klaus noticed too. He watched her for a few moments before breaking the silence. "How do you feel?"

She swallowed hard, struck by the one question she wanted to avoid. "Fine."

Suddenly, Klaus reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Caroline. Tell me the truth."

"Speaking of truth," Caroline made a feeble attempt to sit up, but Klaus dragged her back down again, shooting her a warning look when she struggled against his grip. She glowered back at him, propping herself up onto her elbow. "Are you going to keep pretending you have no idea what's happening to me?"

He let out a defeated sigh, reaching out to take a strand of Caroline's hair between his fingers. "No."

Her eyes widened with disbelief. "So… I'm going to get answers?"

"Ask away, love," Klaus said, twirling the strand of silky golden hair absentmindedly. She pressed her lips together, thinking about what her first question should be.

"Who are they? The three girls?" Sure, she already knew the answer to that question, but she wanted to hear him say it. Just to make sure that it wasn't some horrible nightmare.

"Your past lives," Klaus replied, a small smirk on his lips. "Reincarnations. They have your appearance, your personality, your facial expressions…"

"So, let's say I died," said Caroline animatedly, ignoring the look he shot her. "In a few hundred years, will there be another me?"

Klaus still looked appalled at Caroline's sudden death suggestion. "Uh… no. You broke the reincarnation line by completing the transition and becoming a vampire."

"So…" Caroline narrowed her eyes, biting at her lower lip. "I'm the…"

"Last reincarnation?" Klaus finished her sentence, his eyes gleaming mischievously. "Indeed you are."

Caroline frowned slightly, not knowing if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Shaking her head slightly, she decided to change the topic. "Why am I dreaming of them?"

Klaus paused for a moment. He knew that he would have to lie to her, but it was a lot easier said than done. Covering his hesitation with a smirk, he looked down to meet her eyes. "All reincarnations get visions, love. But not all of them have witch friends to put crazy spells on them."

Caroline smiled sheepishly, but her expression turned serious after a moment. "Did Mikael kill the other two as well?"

She could tell by his sharp intake of breath that Mikael was not a good topic, but he answered nonetheless. "No. They died natural deaths."

Caroline frowned, confused. "What? Why did you let them die?"

"Because they chose not to become vampires," Klaus replied simply. Caroline's eyebrows shot towards her hairline.

"And you just let them go?"

It was Klaus's turn to frown now. "I had no choice."

Caroline scoffed slightly, her eyes hardening. You could have forced them to, like you do to everyone else."

"I loved them," Klaus snapped, his frown deepening. "I wasn't going to make them do something they didn't want to."

Caroline's expression softened slightly, and her next words came out quiet. "But you lost them in the end."

Klaus shrugged, reaching out to brush her hair from her face. "But I got you in the end too."

God dammit. She felt her face go red, and she cursed the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. No. She was not supposed to be feeling like this. The kiss… it was a mistake. Spur of the moment.

Klaus seemed to have mistaken her internal conflict for confusion. "Think about it this way. If Katherine didn't turn you, would you want to be a vampire now?"

Caroline's nose scrunched as she struggled to contemplate the situation. "No. Definitely not."

Klaus raised his eyebrows, hoping that she saw the connection. "They were the exact same. Predictable, seeing as they technically were you."

She nodded in agreement and looked up at him, her eyes narrowed. "That's uncharacteristically nice of you. To let them make their own decisions."

Klaus shrugged, a lazy smirk on his lips. "I can be nice when I want to."

Caroline looked back at him, her expression softening again. "I've noticed."

A pang of guilt struck Klaus as he realized that she trusted him and he had just lied to her. She was now looking down at the bedspread, her eyebrows furrowed together in thought. He reached out and took her face in his hand, running his thumb over her cheekbone. "How are you really feeling? Talk to me."

Caroline let out a shaky sigh, her eyes flickering around for a distraction. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer, and she squeezed her eyes shut. "I can still feel his hand around my heart."

Klaus's grip tightened around her and she leaned her head into his chest, feeling tears slip out of her eyes. He wiped the tears away before they could stream down her cheeks, pulling her closer to him. "I would never let anyone hurt you, love."

Caroline's eyes widened as he kissed her gently on the forehead, his thumb still caressing her cheek. She couldn't help but smile slightly, and he moved his hand down to stroke her back comfortingly.

Suddenly, they both looked up at the sound of shuffling at Caroline's door. The sound of the doorbell followed not long after, and Klaus strained his ears to find that it was Stefan and Damon at the door. He looked back at Caroline to find that she was looking at him with wide eyes, and he got up off the bed abruptly. "I'll leave."

She let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you."

Klaus smiled, reaching out to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear before turning to leave. Suddenly, he felt her pull him back and she was hugging him, her face resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively, returning the hug with surprise. "I'm no less than a phone call away, alright?"

She nodded, looking up at him. They pulled away when the doorbell rang again, and with one last smile in her direction, Klaus jumped out the window and disappeared. Caroline sprinted down the stairs and opened her front door to reveal Damon and Stefan, neither of whom looked too happy.

Damon reached out and grabbed Caroline's upper arm, steering her into her own house. "Let's go. Bonnie's on her way with Elena, Matt and Tyler."

Caroline felt her blood go cold. "T-Tyler?"

"Yeah," Damon whirled around to face Caroline, his eyes narrowing accusingly. "Remember Tyler? Your boyfriend?"

She frowned; she had broken things off with Tyler (sure, it was over the phone, but still). "What's that supposed to mean?"

Stefan stepped forward and placed a hand on his brother's arm warningly, but Damon brushed it off and turned his full glare on Caroline. "It means, Blondie, that your secret's out. Bonnie told us everything."

* * *

So, this chapter was pretty short, but I was in a fluffy mood today :) The next chapter definitely won't be fluffy… but hey, that could be a good thing!

Also, for those of you who may be wondering why Caroline didn't make a move on Klaus the moment she found out he stayed the night for her, I thought that Caroline wouldn't do something like that. She's pretty damn stubborn, which is what makes her hilarious. It's going to be interesting to see how she tries to resist the sexiness that is Klaus ;)

A HUGE thank you to my awesome reviewers! KoffeeKath, anon, klauslove, MysteryDream3, SueMikaelson, slarya, Alixx4, angel1725, Sunshine and Chocolate, kyella0203, Charli808, Lazerlicious, DGfleetfox, phuong1317, babyvfan, Julia B, chickentikka99, tip of the tongue, anniefred, Dianne, Samantha meyers, storylover3, PsychVamp and bluestrdrmr. You guys are phenomenal! ;D

Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Next chapter! :)

* * *

Caroline lowered herself into her sofa, pressing her lips together nervously. If she had it her way, she would be standing for optimal getaway opportunities, but Elena insisted that she sit down. Caroline looked around her living room, her eyebrows rising slightly. Bonnie was sitting beside her on the sofa, looking sheepishly apologetic. Elena was sitting in the armchair beside Caroline, and Matt was sitting on the arm, looking confused. Stefan and Damon were standing on either side of the coffee table, their arms crossed and their expressions stony. But worst of all was Tyler, who was standing against the wall looking absolutely furious.

To Caroline's surprise, it was Tyler who spoke first. "What the hell are you doing, Care?"

"W-what do you mean?" asked Caroline, wincing as her voice cracked slightly. "It's not my fault!"

"You have a choice, Caroline," replied Stefan, uncrossing his arms. His expression softened slightly as she looked up at him; after all, he was the one who comforted her after she was changed. "Just because your past lives chose to be with him, it doesn't mean that you have to go down the same path."

"The same destructive, morbid path, may I add," said Damon, his eyes widening slightly.

"I'm not messing around with him," snapped Caroline, ignoring the voice in the back of her head that was calling her out on her lie. The kiss didn't really count… did it? She shook her head. "He has answers that I need."

"He's dangerous, Caroline," said Elena, reaching out to place a hand over Caroline's. She shot the brunette a glare; was she really going to lecture her about hanging around dangerous guys? Elena cowered slightly under her heated gaze and she pulled her hand away to place it in her lap again.

We can find other ways to get whatever Klaus knows," said Bonnie timidly, trying to make eye contact with Caroline. Caroline looked away, resisting the urge to cross her arms and raise her nose in the air.

"And what if we can't?" Caroline snapped, still looking at the ground. Suddenly, she looked up to meet Bonnie's gaze with a frown. "Hell, where's the 'we' in this? I don't see any of you having to endure this crazy stuff."

"That doesn't mean we aren't going to be here for you," said Matt, his eyebrows creasing with disbelief. "We care about you, Caroline."

She let out a derisive snort. "You really expect me to believe that **he – **" Caroline jabbed a finger in Damon's direction "Cares about me? He's only here because El… Stefan's here."

Caroline didn't stop the word soon enough, and she could feel the sudden tension in the room. Calling Elena's relationship with Damon 'complicated' would be the understatement of the century. Rolling her eyes, Caroline continued with a nasty tone to her voice. "So. What does the Scooby Gang propose I do?"

"Stay away from him," growled Tyler, stepping away from the wall. "Whatever **information** he has, it's not worth it."

Caroline turned her full glare on him. "And who's going to help me get rid of these damn dreams? You?"

Tyler's frown deepened. "You know I would if I could."

"Right," Caroline scoffed, her eyes narrowing. "Which explains why you've been MIA for the past… how long?"

"I was away for you!"

Caroline's gaze hardened, and the room almost seemed to chill for a moment. "Then why did Callie Kendricks see you at the Grill two weeks ago?"

Tyler's face went blank. "W-what? No… Callie? Why did she tell you that?"

"Forget it, Tyler," Caroline snapped, trying not to break down in front of everyone. Tyler's betrayal hurt her a lot more than she had let on, but it wasn't the time for a complete emotional confession.

"Caroline," Bonnie started, pausing for a moment when Caroline turned her glare on the witch. Seeing the pleading expression on her best friend's face softened her, and she sighed, gesturing for her to continue. Bonnie pressed her lips together. "We may be able to find answers in Isobel's office."

Caroline's eyebrows shot up again. "Uh-uh. There's no way I'm going all the way to Duke."

Everyone in the room turned to look at her in disbelief. She glowered back at them, folding her arms across her chest. "What? I've missed three cheer practices already, and it's almost the end of the year. I have to be here for student council elections."

Damon opened his mouth to argue, but the glare Bonnie shot him silenced him within seconds. Elena looked around the room before turning back to Caroline with an innocent expression. "I'll go."

"I'll go too," Damon shrugged, trying to pass it off as though he was going to volunteer in the first place. Caroline rolled her eyes and leaned back in the sofa.

"So will I," said Stefan, shooting Damon a sideways glance. Caroline shot him a grin in spite of herself; Stefan was finally starting to take action instead of brooding in corners. What a relief.

"I kind of have to go, seeing as I'm the witch here," Bonnie sighed, shooting Damon and Stefan a dirty look. Caroline got up off the sofa, brushing past Damon on her way out.

"Well, you kids have fun," called Caroline, fully aware that Tyler was following her out of the living room. "Meanwhile, I'm going to try not to fall asleep."

Before she could run up the stairs, Tyler reached out and grabbed her hand from behind. She turned around and snatched it away, aware that everyone could still hear their conversation. She peered around Tyler and watched Elena, Stefan, Damon and Matt leave. Bonnie looked back apologetically and waved before disappearing behind the door.

"What do you want?" Caroline snapped as soon as the door swung shut. Tyler sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I want you to listen to me."

She felt her eyebrows crease together. "Well, the time for listening is up, Tyler. I know that you were in Mystic Falls long before today."

Tyler looked down, trying to find his words. "I… I just needed some space."

"Space?" Caroline repeated incredulously, her eyebrows rising. "Space. That's freaking fantastic."

"Caroline, wait – "

"No!" She could hear her voice cracking, but she didn't care. "No. We're over, Tyler. For good."

"Is this because of Klaus?" asked Tyler, looking into her eyes desperately. "Because – "

"When are you going to get it into your **thick** head – " Caroline whirled around to face Tyler. " – that Klaus isn't the problem? You are!"

She could feel herself getting riled up, but she knew she needed to say everything she was bottling up. "You come back, not because you miss me, but because you think Klaus might move in on your girl? Pathetic, Tyler."

Caroline swore under her breath as the tears began to stream down her cheeks. She waited for him. Tyler opened his mouth to say something, but Caroline cut him off, pointing towards the door. "Go. And don't come back."

When he didn't budge, she reached out and shoved him. Hard. He swayed slightly from the impact, but he didn't move until Caroline turned her back on him. She squeezed her eyes shut as the door swung closed behind him, and she exhaled with relief. Free at last.

* * *

A few hours later, Caroline was driving home after a necessary Starbucks run. Elena, Bonnie, Damon and Stefan left for Isobel's office, and she was steering clear of the Mystic Grill because she knew that Tyler would be there with Matt. She was still infuriated by Tyler's words. Space? Was she that suffocating?

Caroline shook her head as she pulled up into her driveway; Tyler was old news. She was done with him. Lifting her head into the air, she got out of her car and walked up to her door, balancing her caffe mocha and her purse. After letting herself in, she raced up the stairs and settled down in the bay window at the top of the stairs, leaning her head against the glass as she sipped from her drink.

She didn't intend to fall asleep, but once she felt herself getting sleepy, she didn't resist. Within minutes, she was nestled on her side and fast asleep.

_Charlotte ran her fingers through her hair as she stood by the fire pit in the middle of the village, admiring the decorations put up for the yearly festival. She was standing with two of her friends, taking in the warm summer air with a gleeful grin. She loved festivals. The lights, food and pure happiness seemed to awaken the child in her._

_ She let out a gasp as a hand brushed at her hip, and she whirled around to find that no one was there. Pressing her lips together nervously, she turned back around, waving off her friends' questions with a smile. Moments later, she felt someone reach out and grab her hand for a few seconds. She turned around again to find Niklaus a few feet away, deep in conversation. He looked away long enough to throw a wink in Charlotte's direction, and she felt herself blush beet-red. She turned back to her friends to make sure that they didn't see before throwing him a chastising look. _

_ Just as Nik started to make his way over to her, someone stepped in her way. She jumped slightly, startled by the sudden appearance. "Joshua!"_

_ "Charlotte," Joshua, who lived next door to her, bowed courteously. "May I have a dance?"_

_ Charlotte's striking blue eyes widened at the suggestion, but she nodded nonetheless, trying to avoid Nik's gaze. She knew how jealous he could get… and who was she kidding, it was hilarious. She glanced up to meet Nik's eyes as one of Joshua's hands slipped around her waist, and she resisted the urge to grin when she caught the anger in his expression. She found his jealousy endearing rather than frightening._

_ Charlotte's expression hardened when she looked back at Nik. Henrietta, the pretty brunette a few houses down from her, was standing shyly in front of Nik. Charlotte's eyes widened as Nik held out his hand and her mouth dropped open as the two walked over to the dance floor. His eyes flickered up to meet hers and he raised his eyebrows innocently as his hand snaked around Henrietta's waist. Charlotte's cheeks flushed red, not from embarrassment but from anger. She stepped closer to Joshua, grinning back at Nik as his eyes narrowed._

_ It was a miracle that their partners didn't notice their coy glances at each other throughout the dance, but they managed to get through the song without being figured out. As soon as the dance ended, Charlotte curtsied to Joshua and exited the dance floor, knowing that Nik would follow. She headed for the barn, listening for his footsteps._

_ She let out a squeal as someone lifted her from behind, carrying her for the rest of the way to the barn. Nik pushed the barn doors open and tossed her down on the haystack before bolting the barn door behind himself. When he turned back around, Charlotte was standing up, her arms folded across her chest. "Henrietta?"_

_ "Joshua?" asked Nik, shooting her a teasing grin. She rolled her eyes, falling back onto the haystack. He was on top of her within seconds, kissing her jaw line and making his way up to her lips._

_ "You know I only have eyes for you," Charlotte breathed, reaching out to wrap her arms around his neck. He pulled away for long enough to gaze lovingly into her eyes before taking her lips between his again._

"No, by all means, continue."

Caroline jolted awake, gripping onto the side of the bay window to stay upright. She looked up to find Klaus standing on the top stair, leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. She felt herself flush red as she sat upright; there was something in his expression that told her he heard what he wasn't supposed to hear.

"I have to say, I like hearing you call me 'Nik' more than 'Klaus'," said Klaus conversationally, his smirk stretching into a grin. Caroline's eyes widened as she realized that she must have been repeating his name in her sleep.

"I… you…," Caroline stuttered, looking around for an excuse. Klaus raised his eyebrows, as though he was dying to know what her excuse was. She frowned, folding her arms across her chest. "Shut up."

Klaus laughed, the sound sending shivers of delight down Caroline's spine. She shook her head; her mind was still in dream mode. She didn't like Klaus like that. She just… enjoyed his company. Right.

"Did you eat yet, love?"

Caroline looked up, surprised by the normality of his statement. His expression was sufficiently innocent, but she knew better than to trust him. "Yeah."

He walked over to the bay window and sat beside her, only inches away from her face. He leaned closer, his eyes narrowing as he gazed into hers. "Liar."

Caroline sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Okay. So I didn't eat. Big deal."

Klaus watched her for a few moments before standing up and holding out a hand. She looked at it questioningly, and he rolled his eyes in response. "We're going out for dinner."

"W-what?" Caroline's eyes widened, and she shrunk away from his outstretched hand. "Watch it end up being like that party you took me to."

Klaus's mouth curved into a smirk. "Just the two of us in a simple diner, I swear."

Caroline frowned; that sounded pretty romantic to her. She tried to ignore the rumbling of her stomach, but by the look on Klaus's face he heard it too.

"Take a chance, Caroline," Klaus said, the hint of a dare in his words. He lowered his voice, his smirk widening. "I promise to be decent."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. She **was** hungry, after all, and she definitely needed something to take her mind off Tyler. Rolling her eyes, she reached out and took his hand. "Fine."

* * *

Klaroline in a cozy diner… lots of room for fluff ;) And to those of you who were afraid of a Caroline/Klaus/Tyler triangle, no worries! I hate triangles, and Klaroline is too adorable to ruin.

Huge huge huge thanks to my amazing reviewers! I don't think you guys realize how much you mean to me :')

MysteryDream3, KoffeeKath, Damonsexybeast, jennyjtd, SueMikaelson, klauslove, Sunshine and Chocolate, CeceVolume, Polia, Dianne, Anna, betseyjill, EmilyRose09, bluestrdrmr, jennat8 and babyvfan you guys are awesome :)

Till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline fidgeted in the shotgun seat of Klaus's sleek black Maserati, wondering why the hell she agreed to go to dinner with him. She was almost certain that he had compelled her at first, but she realized that she wouldn't be able to think logically if he really had compelled her. Deciding that it was her hunger making the decisions, she tilted her head back and looked out the tinted window.

Klaus looked sideways at her, a small smile appearing on his face when he took in her expression. He found her confusion adorable, even if he was feeling it as well. He didn't expect her to agree to go to dinner, but he was glad that she did. He really didn't want to have to force her to eat.

Caroline looked up and found Klaus watching her with that half-smile on his face. She felt herself turn red under his gaze, and she hoped that it was dark enough that he couldn't see. "Keep your eyes on the road; you're going to get us killed."

Klaus chuckled. "Not likely."

Caroline surveyed his impeccable driving as he pulled into the parking lot, catching the perfect parking spot. Before she could even unbuckle her seatbelt, he shot out of the car and pulled her door open for her. Narrowing her eyes, she climbed out of the car, ignoring the smirk on his face. Caroline averted her attention to the cozy-looking diner. "What is this place?"

"Olivia's," Klaus replied, closing the door behind her. "You'll like it."

"How would you know that?" asked Caroline, raising an eyebrow at him. He winked at her and held out his hand, gesturing for her to take his arm. Narrowing her eyes, she ignored his arm and started walking towards the diner. When she looked back at him, he clutched at his heart as though her rejection truly hurt him. Laughing, Caroline pulled the door to the diner open.

Klaus was at her side as she entered, holding the door again. Rolling her eyes, she walked in and took in the sight of the diner. He was right. She loved it, and she hadn't even sat down yet. The diner had a rustic theme, with homely wooden chairs and candles on the tables. It reminded her of the cabin she stayed in when she went skiing with her mother, from the warm lighting to the cozy-looking draperies.

Caroline couldn't help but frown when Klaus compelled them a good seat, but she decided not to comment on it. She really was hungry, and she wanted to talk as little as possible. Talking to Klaus seemed to shut off the logic switch in her brain.

As they took their seats, Caroline gave herself the opportunity to sort through her thoughts. What was going on with her? She felt bipolar; one second she just wanted to hug Klaus and fall asleep listening to his heartbeat, and the next she felt as though she should be carrying a white oak dagger for protection. He wouldn't hurt her. He was in love with her, apparently. But she didn't understand that concept. She knew that her dreams were actually memories, but they felt more like parts of a movie. Someone else's life, not hers. And though she hated to acknowledge it, she didn't think Klaus was in love with her. He had himself deluded to believe that he did because she looked and acted like the girls he used to love.

After catching the dazed look on Caroline's face, Klaus decided to order for her as well. She didn't realize he had ordered for her until the waiter walked away, but she already had something else on her mind. "I'm nothing like them."

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed together. "Like who?"

"Those girls you fell in love with," replied Caroline, a 'v' appearing between her eyebrows as she looked down at her placemat. "I'm nothing like them."

Klaus blinked, surprised. "I know."

"Then why are you doing this?" asked Caroline, looking up at him. He was astonished to see the desperation in her eyes, the need for answers. "Why are you treating me like them?"

"Because I fancy you," he replied simply, raising his eyebrows. Though she had heard him say it before, Caroline could feel herself going red at his words.

"Why? I'm not your 'type'," said Caroline, raising her hands to form the quotations bitterly. A scowl appeared on her face as Klaus's lips quivered.

"And what exactly do you think my 'type' is?" asked Klaus, mocking her by forming the quotations. She scrunched her nose as she thought, pointedly ignoring his jab.

"All quiet and modest…" Caroline found her mind going to Charlotte and she frowned again, resisting the urge to fold her arms across her chest. "Like Elena's personality in a blonde."

Klaus's eyebrows rose and a small smile appeared on his face. "Why, Miss Forbes, is that jealously I detect?"

Caroline scoffed, trying not to weigh the question in her head. "Don't avoid the question with pointless accusations. Am I not right?"

Klaus's eyebrows rose even higher at her sudden eloquence. "What can I say? I grew up, Caroline. And it just so happens that you are **exactly** my type."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Crazy, neurotic and insecure?"

Klaus shook his head, leaning across the table slightly. His eyes smoldered as he spoke, and Caroline found herself bound to his gaze. "Beautiful, strong and full of light."

For some insane reason, she felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Was it the fact that no one had ever said that about her, or was it the fact that **he** said that about her? To her relief, the food arrived before Klaus could notice her suddenly watery eyes.

Caroline dug in as soon as her plate of pasta was placed in front of her. A grin appeared on Klaus's face as he watched her in amusement, and she frowned as she caught his expression. "What?"

He shook his head and took a bite of his pasta. Rolling her eyes, she brought her fork to her lips again and pulled the pasta off the fork. When she looked back up again, she found that Klaus's eyes had gone wide and he was trying to look away. Caroline stabbed at another piece of pasta and stuck the fork between her lips again, testing the waters. She nearly let out a burst of laughter as his pupils dilated.

"Stop that," Klaus growled, his knuckles whitening around his fork. A devious smile appeared on Caroline's face when she realized that though he was the Big Bad Hybrid, Klaus's mind operated like a horny teenage boy's.

"Stop what?" she asked innocently, sucking on her fork. His eyes widened and he looked down at his pasta, trying to preoccupy himself. Caroline laughed, pulling the fork out of her mouth. "Oh, you mean this? Why, does it bother you?"

Klaus looked up to glare at her but laughed instead when she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "How could someone not fall in love with you, Caroline?"

Though he had been laughing when he said it, the words struck Caroline. He never actually said aloud that he had fallen in love with her. But then again, it could be taken as a simple compliment. Caroline resisted the urge to let out a heavy sigh. What was happening?

* * *

Like the perfect gentleman, Klaus drove Caroline straight home after dinner. She rolled her eyes when he insisted on walking her to the door, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless. He had a hand on the small of her back, and as much as she hated to admit it, she really didn't mind.

Caroline turned around to face him once they reached her front door. She contemplated shooting a snarky comment at him, but decided against in when she saw the serious look on his face. "Thank you for dinner. You were right, I really liked that diner."

"My pleasure, love," he replied sincerely, nodding his head. Caroline nodded back, pressing her lips together. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, trying to make the moment less awkward.

"Well, I should probably…" Caroline trailed off, pointing in the direction of her door. When she looked back at him, the intensity of his expression nearly blew her off her heels. His eyes were smoldering into hers again, taking her breath away. She was instantly reminded of their kiss in the empty classroom, and she felt her cheeks flush red. Was it bad that she craved his kiss?

Klaus took a step forward, testing her reaction, and moved even closer when she didn't move back. He reached out and tucked a lock of her golden hair behind her ear, his hand lingering. His thumb stroked her cheek as he leaned in as slowly as he could. Caroline closed her eyes, anticipating the touch of his lips. Her eyes shot open again as his lips brushed against her cheek, and she opened her mouth to protest.

Before she could get her words out, his lips moved further back and he nipped at her earlobe. She let out a gasp of pleasure, and her hand shot out involuntarily to grab his arm. She could feel him smirking against her neck, his breath tickling her skin. "Sweet dreams, love."

The next thing Caroline knew, she was standing alone on her porch. She growled under her breath, gritting her teeth together. She guessed that that was payback for what she did in the restaurant, but that was just plain cruel. That kiss was almost as good as the one in the classroom, and he didn't even touch her lips. Bastard.

Caroline let herself into her house, locking the door as soon as she was in. Her mother was out yet again, most likely on another Founder's Council errand seeing as the Sherriff usually got her weekends off. Caroline flung herself down onto the couch, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She felt bad about how she had treated Bonnie that morning. Sure, the witch was a filthy traitor, but she was her best friend.

Caroline bit at her lower lip as she typed out a message. _You there yet?_

To her surprise, the reply was almost instantaneous. _Not yet. Damon the Explorer took a wrong turn and now we have to stay in some dingy bed and breakfast till tmr morning._

_Aha. Of course he did. Tell Damon I said to use his damn map next time._

_ That's the sad part. He was using a map._

_ *facepalm* And he calls me Blondie?_

_ Don't worry. I already gave him hell, both for that and for getting us lost._

_ :)_

Caroline let out a sigh of relief, flinging her phone onto the coffee table. She hated fighting with her friends. It left a bad feeling in her stomach that not even Ben & Jerry's could cure. Speaking of ice cream…

Jumping off the sofa, Caroline raced into her kitchen and yanked the freezer door open, pulling out a pint of Ben & Jerry's Rocky Road-ish ice cream. Grabbing a spoon from a drawer, she took the ice cream out onto her porch and sat under the stars. Just as she brought her first bite up to her lips, her eyes caught something in the dark.

Klaus was standing in front of her house, looking like a puppy that had just trashed a house. Caroline put the pint down, getting up slowly. "Klaus? What're you doing here?"

"I forgot something," he replied, walking up to the porch. Before Caroline could ask him what he possibly could've forgotten at her house, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Hehe, don't kill me for ending there ;) I'm so excited for the next chapter, words can't even describe! It'll be more about Klaus contemplating whether or not he should tell Caroline about the spell… and it has a twist ending! :D

HUGE thanks to my amazing reviewers! storylover3, MysteryDream3 , SueMikaelson, Lazerlicious, lily94 , phuong1317, jennyjtd, SweetyK , babyvfan, Damonsexybeast , Dianne, Anna , JaneA0202, betseyjill, bluestrdrmr , EmilyRose09 and meagainpauline. You guys are awesome!

Till next time! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline's eyes widened as Klaus's arms tightened around her but they snapped shut again as the electric feel of his lips took over her senses. She didn't bother to think before kissing him back, reaching up to run her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. She reveled in the sensual feeling that even her dreams couldn't capture, shivering as his touch sent sparks running down her spine.

Klaus finally pulled away, stopping only an inch away from her face, his hands still on her hips. Caroline looked up into his twinkling blue eyes, her lips still slightly parted. He stepped away after a moment, looking completely lost.

Caroline frowned; she hated awkward silences. Looking down at her feet, she noticed the pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream laying abandoned on the porch. She bent down and picked up the pint, holding it out to him. "Ice cream?"

* * *

Caroline didn't think she could ever get used to the sight of the Big Bad Hybrid sprawled out beside her on her couch with a bowl of ice cream, a permanent smile etched on his face. She dug into the ice cream carton (she got most of the pint, of course) and brought out a spoonful of Rocky Road, nibbling at the marshmallows.

"What is this?" asked Klaus, taking another bite of the ice cream with wide eyes. "And why is it so delicious?"

"This," said Caroline, gesturing to the carton in her hand. "Is a little piece of heaven on Earth."

She snatched the carton back as Klaus reached out to take a spoonful out of it, a frown on her face. "Clarification. This is **my** little piece of heaven on Earth."

Shrugging nonchalantly, Klaus set his empty bowl on the coffee table and leaned back in the sofa. "So."

"So," Caroline took another bite of ice cream, trying to avoid starting the conversation. The corner of Klaus's mouth curved up, forming his trademark smirk.

"Caroline," he said in a teasing voice. "Are you nervous?"

"For what? What would I be nervous for?" asked Caroline, laughing uneasily. Klaus reached out and took her hands, his smirk widening as she jumped at his touch. She looked down and realized that she was wringing her hands together. He held her hands apart, preventing her from rubbing her skin right off her fingers.

"I don't know, love, you tell me," said Klaus, lacing his fingers between hers. She looked down at their hands and felt her cheeks flush red. She really didn't know why she was nervous – after all, this was the same guy she had shoved in that empty classroom.

"It's just that…" Caroline looked up at Klaus, who was waiting patiently for her to continue. She took a deep breath, preparing for the aimless rambling that was about to come out of her mouth. "I don't know. You're the Original Hybrid. I'm not supposed to… you know, be making out with you and all. And I don't know about these crazy dreams I've been having, but apparently you knew these girls and they all look like me and it's really creepy but when you explain it you make me sound all special and I dunno if I'm okay with that but I think I'm falling for you and – "

"Hold on," Klaus's mouth quirked up into an irresistible grin, his eyes twinkling. "What was that last bit?"

Caroline felt herself go red as she recited her monologue in her head and realized what she had said. "Alright! So I'm falling for you. Like you didn't know that already."

She could already feel her slight temper tantrum fading as she took in the smile on his face. She had never seen him look so happy before, even in her dreams. He brought one of her hands up to his lips and kissed it lightly, chucking under his breath as she turned pink.

Suddenly, Klaus reached out with lightning speed and grabbed the carton out of her lap, a mischievous grin on his face. Caroline let out a cry of outrage and attempted to take it back, failing miserably. She got up and tried to reach over his body to get to the carton in his outstretched hand, but he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her back.

"Klaus!" she protested, giggling in spite of herself. She snatched at the carton without much success. "Give it back!"

Before she could attempt to grab the ice cream again, Klaus leaned in and kissed her for the third time. But this time, something was different. There was an almost hungry edge to the way his lips captured hers, and his hands now travelled freely down her spine to rest on the small of her back. And though she never would've admitted it, Caroline had never felt so turned on in her life.

Neither of the two came to their senses after their lips touched. Caroline felt Klaus lift her up into his arms, his lips never leaving hers as he raced up the stairs to her bedroom. She vaguely heard the door close behind them before she felt herself being put down on the bed. He was on top of her before the second was up, his lips on her neck. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

Caroline let out a gasp as he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, and her hands tightened around his biceps. "Then don't stop."

* * *

Bonnie let out an internal groan as she looked up from her pile of books to see Stefan gazing longingly in Elena's direction. She snapped her fingers briskly at him, bringing him back to reality. He grimaced apologetically at her before turning to the shelf in front of him. Bonnie shook her head as she glanced down at the grimoire in her hands. She felt horrible for Stefan, but his lack of coercion was driving her up the wall. He was actually sitting back and letting Damon prance into Elena's life and convince her that he was the better choice. Rolling her eyes, she slammed the grimoire shut and grabbed another one.

On the other side of Isobel's office, Elena was poring over a couple of grimoires as Damon paced in front of the shelves. His piercing blue eyes were narrowed in thought, as though he was trying to remember something long forgotten. Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed a random grimoire off the shelf, flipping it open expectantly.

Elena looked up at his sudden movement, waiting for some sort of sign, but Damon simply shut the grimoire and shoved it back into the shelf. She let out a sigh and turned back to her book. Before she could read another word, Damon reached out and snatched the grimoire out of her hands. Ignoring her protests, he flipped to the back of the book and scanned the text.

"What the hell, Damon?" asked Elena angrily, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. He held up a finger, reading faster. Suddenly, he jabbed his finger onto a spot on the page. After reading it over a few times, he held it out for Elena to read.

Elena took the book with a glare and read the part Damon was pointing at. Her eyes widened, and she went back to reread the paragraph. "No…"

"Oh, yes," said Damon, pressing his lips together. "Hey, Judge-y, you aren't going to believe this."

* * *

The sunlight streamed through Caroline's window, awaking her gently. Her eyelids fluttered open, and her eyes darted up to Klaus's sleeping face. She was nestled to his torso, his arms around her and her head right under his chin. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember what had happened the night before. Neither of the two came to their senses after their lips touched, and the rest of the night was a blur of shredded clothes.

Caroline cursed herself mentally, biting at her lower lip. She couldn't believe that she just slept with the Original Hybrid and was now wrapped in his arms. She looked up slowly, careful not to wake him up, and took in his sleeping face. There wasn't an ounce of worry in his expression, leaving him looking no more than 19 or 20 years old.

Suddenly, Klaus's eyes flew open and he looked down at her, his bright eyes revealing that he wasn't sleeping at all. "Having second thoughts, love?"

Though startled that he was awake, Caroline found herself feeling at ease in his presence. She felt a smile slide onto her face. "Nope."

His mouth curved to match her smile, and he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Good."

They stayed like that for a few moments, enveloped in each other's arms and basking in the morning sun. Klaus reached up and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face, his eyes burning intensely. "Caroline Forbes… what have you done to me?"

"Do you really want a play by play?" asked Caroline teasingly, her smile breaking into a grin. Klaus rolled his eyes, running his fingers through her loose waves. He ran his thumb along her cheek, his gaze softening.

"I love you," he said simply. Caroline felt her breath catch in her throat at his words, and she had to remind herself how to breathe. "I'm not saying it because I want to hear you say it back. I'm saying it because I mean it."

Caroline nodded wordlessly, feeling at a loss of words. She could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes for some reason, and she had to use all of her willpower to keep from crying. She reached up to run her hand through the curls at the back of his head, bringing his lips to hers.

Before she could even attempt to deepen the kiss, Caroline heard her phone buzz from her bedside table. Groaning under her breath, she broke away to glance at the screen. Bonnie. After a moment of hesitation, she ignored her phone and turned back to Klaus.

"Who was it?" he murmured, pressing his lips gently against hers. She stretched to wrap her arms around him, bringing him closer.

"Just Bonnie," she replied, deepening the kiss. Her phone buzzed again from the table, this time without an end. Caroline let out a growl and whipped around to glare at the phone, ignoring Klaus's laughter. She snatched the phone off the table and glanced at the screen.

CAROLINE FORBES, PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE! THIS IS URGENT!

Caroline swallowed; Bonnie could be scary when she was angry. She got up off the bed, biting nervously at her lower lip. "One sec. I'll be right back."

Klaus nodded, folding his arms behind his head. He watched as she padded out of her room, her eyebrows creasing together in worry. He wondered what was worrying her, but he knew that asking her would just make her more anxious. He frowned as he thought about her, feeling undeniably guilty.

Caroline was an enigma. She wasn't like any of the girls Klaus had ever loved before; it was as though she was a whole new person. Everything that she had endured, everything she had lived through… it changed her. Besides, wasn't that why he had put the spell on her in the first place? She was stronger than her past selves, almost as though she learned from them. He knew, deep inside, that she would be tough. She knew that she had better options than him, and he would wholeheartedly agree any day that she could do much, much better.

It was wrong of him to manipulate her. Klaus sighed heavily, letting his eyes drift shut. He loved her more than he ever thought possible, which was why she deserved to know the truth. He was going to have to tell her about the spell.

Suddenly, the door flew open again and Caroline leapt onto the bed, straddling his hips. Before Klaus could grin at her ferocity, her hands wrapped around his throat. His eyes flashed open to find an expression so hurt that he could feel his heart wrenching just by looking at it. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and her eyebrows were creased together with misery rather than worry.

"Caroline," Klaus reached up to brush away her tears, unfazed by her death grip on his throat. "What's wrong?"

Something changed as soon as the words left his mouth. Her expression completely transformed from a girl who had been ripped apart to a monster who was furious. She tossed her head back to brush her hair out of her face, and when she looked back at Klaus, every last trace of Caroline Forbes had disappeared.

"You fucking bastard," she growled, her eyes glowing red.

* * *

Aand the plot thickens! Listened to Give Me Love while I wrote this… took all my willpower not to cry :'(

I know a few of my reviewers wanted a sex scene, but I really wanted to keep this T rated so that my younger readers can continue to read :) Besides, you all know what happens ;)

HUGE thanks to my amazing reviewers! 30 reviews for the last chapter, that's insane! tip of the tongue, MysteryDream3, lily94, jennyjtd, KahlanDarcy, Dianne, anon, chickentikka99, bookfreak25, Julia B, DGfleetfox, Damonsexybeast, Sunshine and Chocolate, TTMJEA, angel1725, storylover3, BiancaR, babyvfan, bunnykay, TVDGirlLove, Luludancing, SueMikaelson, Lazerlicious, romeondjuliet4-ever, bluestrdrmr, EmilyRose09, betseyjill, PsychVamp, TashaLewis19 and linsxx3, you guys are amazing *heart*

Till next time!


	13. Chapter 13

The moment he saw the vengeful glint in her eyes, Klaus knew exactly what was wrong. That didn't, however, stop him from asking. "What's wrong, love?"

Caroline's grip on his throat tightened threateningly, and before he had a chance to repeat his question, she threw him off the bed with all of her might. Her eyes narrowed as he steadied himself before he slammed into the ground, and she stepped forward again to attack. Before she could swing again, Klaus reached out and snatched her wrists with ease, holding them together. He looked desperately into her teary eyes, his eyebrows furrowing together with worry. "Caroline. Tell me what's wrong."

When she continued to glare at him without a response, he reached out to stroke her cheek with his thumb. His eyebrows shot towards his hairline as she shoved him backwards with remarkable force. Caroline reached up and swiped her tears away, rage filling her eyes. "You. You were the one who put that curse on me. You're the reason I'm having these dreams."

Klaus watched her for a few moments, not sure whether he was surprised or not. His mind whirred as he put together the clues and figured that Bonnie finally found out the origin of the spell. He swore under his breath, unaware that Caroline could hear him. "Caroline…"

"I don't want your explanation," she spat, backing away as he took a step towards her. "Take the dreams away."

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed deeper together. "I can't."

"What d'you mean, _you can't_?" Caroline snarled, her eyes flashing red again. Klaus exhaled heavily, wondering how he was going to try to explain the spell to her when she was so angry.

"Caroline, it isn't a curse. It's just a way for you to remember."

"Remember?" asked Caroline incredulously, her eyebrows shooting for her hairline. "When are you going to get it through your mind that THEY WEREN'T ME?"

"They _were_ – " Klaus stopped in his tracks as he caught the murderous expression on her face. "Just let me explain, love."

"No." She raised her head, tears still glistening on her cheeks. "Leave. Now."

Caroline stepped around him and walked towards her closed door, yanking it open once she reached it. She waited for him to walk past her and through the door, never once looking back at him. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Klaus's hands on her shoulders, turning her around gently. When she opened her eyes again to take in his worried expression, they were filled with fresh tears.

"Please." Her voice cracked, revealing the vulnerability she had been trying to hide. "Please, just leave."

Klaus's eyes widened, and though she could tell that it was the last thing he wanted to do, he stepped through the door and out into the hallway. Caroline slammed the door shut and crumpled to the floor, leaning back against the door and letting the tears flow down her cheeks.

* * *

The glass vase shattered against the creamy golden wall of the Mikaelson living room, its tiny reflective pieces scattering over the hardwood floor. Klaus's hands clenched into fists as he looked around for something else to throw, and they unclenched in anticipation as his eyes fell on a rather fragile looking trinket on the coffee table.

"Oh, not that one, Nik. It's Elijah's favorite."

Klaus whirled around to find Rebekah leaning against the doorframe, her arms folded across her chest. She unfolded her arms, however, when she saw the expression on his face. "Nik? What's wrong?"

His hands clenched into fists again as Rebekah walked towards him, but they loosened at the soft expression on her face. He lowered his eyes, focusing on the pattern of the rug under the table. "She found out."

"Wait, you mean you didn't tell her yet?"

Klaus glared at her, and she cowered slightly. "Jeez, sorry. But you should've told her. You're lucky she didn't attempt to rip your heart out."

He looked up at her again, raising his eyebrows, and Rebekah couldn't help but snicker. "She tried to rip your heart out? That's priceless."

"Not the time, Bekah," Klaus growled, turning around to face the fireplace. Sighing, Rebekah turned around and walked towards the door. Before she disappeared through the door, she turned around to scrutinize her brother.

"She'll come around, Nik."

* * *

Caroline folded her feet underneath herself as she sat down on her sofa, hugging a pillow to her chest. Bonnie had called her again after Klaus left, letting her know that they would be home by the end of the day. Unfortunately, that left her with a whole day and nothing to do but mope.

There was also the small technicality of Bonnie not knowing that she slept with Klaus. Caroline bit at her lower lip nervously at the thought of what the witch would say when she found out. She would probably be furious… she would probably go after Klaus.

Shaking her head, Caroline tried to convince herself that that wouldn't bother her. There was no way she was resorting to thinking about Klaus. What he did was worse than anything he had ever done before; he betrayed her after she gave him all of her trust.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, pulling Caroline out of her angry ranting thoughts. She frowned as she got up off the sofa, knowing that it couldn't possibly be Bonnie. She didn't bother to wipe her face before pulling the door open, knowing that she had no one to impress.

Caroline gaped for a few moments when she realized that Rebekah was standing on her porch. She tried to slam the door closed as her senses came back to her, but Rebekah shot out a foot to stop the door from closing. "Wait. Can I talk to you?"

"No," Caroline snapped, slamming the door pointedly against her foot. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Caroline, I'm not here to kill you," she said reassuringly, placing her hands on her hips. "I just want a few minutes."

"And I _don't_ want to talk to you. Funny how that works, isn't it?"

Rebekah glared at her sarcasm, keeping her foot in the door. Caroline sighed heavily. "What do you want?"

Rebekah pursed her lips at her tone. "You look like shit."

"You don't say!" snapped Caroline, raising an eyebrow skeptically. Rebekah pressed her lips together, her disdainful expression disappearing.

"That was a dick move that my brother pulled."

Both of Caroline's eyebrows shot up at Rebekah's new vocabulary, but she didn't comment. Taking this as an invitation, Rebekah continued hopefully. "But his heart's in the right place."

"Are you actually going to try and justify what he did?" asked Caroline, her eyes widening incredulously. Rebekah shook her head forcefully.

"There's no way to justify what Nik did. I'm here to try and convince you to let him explain."

"I don't want to hear it," Caroline said, her eyes fluttering wearily. "He screwed around with my head and let me freak out about it. There's no way I'm forgiving him anyways."

Rebekah sighed, pulling her foot out of the door. "You can't push him away forever, you know. Trust me, I've tried."

Caroline frowned. If there was one thing she knew about Klaus, it was that he persevered. Rebekah was right; he wasn't going to give up. Rebekah shot her a small smile. "Give it a thought, okay?"

Before Caroline could reply, the blonde Original turned on her heel and sped off. Caroline leaned her head against the open door, closing her eyes with a sigh.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Caroline finally stepped outside again. She took up court on the bench on her porch with her iPod, waiting for Bonnie to return. There was still an hour left, but she was more than happy to lose herself in a few good songs during the wait.

Caroline let out a groan as a familiar waltz began to play though her headphones, the very one that was playing the first time she danced with Klaus. She picked her iPod up off the porch to change the song, but stopped when a sudden breeze danced past her. She looked up to find Klaus standing at the foot of her porch, dressed in a navy blue pullover sweater, jeans and those irresistible necklaces he always wore.

Caroline took in a sharp breath at his sudden appearance and she stood up to race back into her house, but he shot forward and stopped her. "No, please don't go."

She had to admit that she was surprised that Klaus would blatantly ask something like that, but she didn't say a word. Klaus took a deep breath before he began. "I was going to tell you."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but didn't respond. He continued with a desperate tone to his voice. "I swear to you, I was going to tell you this morning before…"

He trailed off, and Caroline swallowed back the lump in her throat. Klaus's eyes burned into hers, watching her every move. He sighed after a few moments. "Caroline. I'm sorry about the spell. I didn't realize it would cause you so much trouble."

She looked down at the ground, pressing her lips together to keep from saying anything. Klaus's eyes never left hers, even as she looked away. "Talk to me, love."

Caroline sighed, looking up to meet his eyes with her own sad ones. "What do you want me to say? There's no way I'm forgiving you for what you did."

Klaus looked down, his lips curving down into that damn puppy dog face that made Caroline feel like **she** had done something wrong. He toed at the porch for a few moments before speaking. "I know."

"Then why are you here?" asked Caroline, sounding exasperated. Klaus looked up at her, his eyes saying a thousand words.

"I had to try."

Caroline felt the tears start to stream down her cheeks, and she looked away as she wiped them away. Klaus reached out and took her hand with his, turning her face back with his other hand. She looked up into those baby blue eyes, cursing herself for feeling just as smitten as she had been the night before. She shook her head; things had changed. She couldn't ignore what she knew.

Caroline pulled her hand out of his, stepping back against her front door. "I'm sorry. But I can't do this."

Before Klaus could say another word, she pulled the door open and slipped inside her house. She could feel him staring at her through the glass window in her door, but she didn't turn back once as she walked back into her living room to cry in peace.

* * *

Klaus walked at a leisurely pace that ended up taking him an hour to return home. He walked up the grand entrance of the house he had built for his family, but he couldn't think about anything but Caroline. She was insane if she thought he was going to leave it like that. He would do anything – everything – to get her back.

Klaus pulled his front door open and slipped inside his house, closing it gently behind himself so he wouldn't wake Rebekah. He sauntered aimlessly until he reached the living room, where the majority of his liquor was kept. He stopped in the doorway, however, when he took in the sight of the room.

Rebekah was sitting in the armchair with a glass of what looked like bourbon in her hand, opposite of none other than Elijah and Kol. Klaus tried to hide his surprise at the sudden appearance of his other siblings, but it was hard to do.

Elijah looked up at Klaus and raised his glass in a casual greeting. Klaus narrowed his eyes in return. Kol grinned wolfishly, downing what probably was his fifth glass of alcohol.

"Long time, brother."

* * *

The return of the Mikaelsons! :D I love these guys.

Huge thanks to my reviewers! Element Siren, PsychVamp, KahlanDarcy, MysteryDream3, storylover3, RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy, CeceVolume, chickentikka99, Hazel21, Dianne, DGfleetfox, InuKag808, Damonsexybeast, he is mine and not yours, SueMikaelson, Lazerlicious, Julia B, deceptivecadence, EmilyRose09, babyvfan and Cryxtal. You guys really keep me going, even through exams!

Till next time!


	14. Chapter 14

"_Camilla!"_

_She turned around to find one of the guests waving at her from the dance floor. She could tell that it Matthew, a friend of her family's, even though he was wearing a midnight-black mask. She adjusted her own emerald-green mask before sauntering over to Matthew, her ball gown touching the floor lightly with every step. He bowed and held out his hand, gesturing for a dance. She curtseyed politely before taking his hand, not planning on dancing for too long._

_One song later, Camilla excused herself and sauntered over to the side to take in the view of her family's ball. It was thrown once a year and the biggest families in England were invited. Unfortunately – or fortunately – this meant that the Mikaelsons were also invited. She glanced around warily, keeping an eye out for the man she was trying to avoid. Camilla knew that staying out in the open would prevent her from doing anything rash like she had at the Mikaelsons' ball. _

"_Camilla, darling, your father would like to have a word with you," called her mother from a few feet away, gesturing towards the entrance to the foyer. Camilla frowned – what would her father want with her in the middle of the party? She headed for the door nonetheless, casting one last glance around to make sure she wasn't being followed._

_She did a double-take when she walked outside to find that the foyer was completely empty. "Father?"_

_The moment she heard the empty echo of her voice, Camilla knew that something was wrong. She whirled around and grabbed the door handle to yank it open, but another hand closed over hers. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying that it wasn't who she thought it was._

"_Going somewhere, love?"_

_She let out a shaky breath as his seductive voice rolled over her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "Yes. I have a ball to attend."_

_Camilla inhaled sharply as Niklaus's lips brushed against her neck, his arms snaking around her waist. She instinctively clasped her hands around his wrists, ignoring his soft laughter. He spun her around, pulling her closer to him. "Why are you trying to avoid me?"_

_Camilla looked down, thankful that Niklaus was tall enough that he couldn't see her expression. She was deathly embarrassed of how she seemed to lose control around this man. He seemed to know her like no one else, and he used it to his advantage. She wasn't one hundred percent sure if he meant well, and she didn't want to risk getting hurt. After the night he appeared in her bedroom, she had been avoiding him as if he was the plague._

"_Love?"_

_Camilla glanced up to find Niklaus gazing into her eyes worriedly, melting her heart a bit. She shook her head and pulled away from him, vowing not to give in. "I have to get back inside."_

"_Wait," Niklaus reached out and grabbed her wrist, holding her back. "Answer my question first. Why are you avoiding me?"_

"_Because I don't like you," Camilla snapped, pulling her wrist back. His mouth curved into a smirk that sent chills down her spine. He took a step closer to her, and she stepped back instinctively._

"_Is that why you keep backing away?" asked Niklaus teasingly, his eyes twinkling. Camilla bit her lower lip; he knew. She turned around and tried to walk away, but he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around again. Before she had a chance to yell, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers._

_Camilla whimpered against his lips as he kissed her passionately, his hands trailing down to wrap around her waist. She could feel him smirking as he played all his cards, turning her into jelly in his hands. She exhaled dejectedly before wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. As much as she tried, she knew deep down that there was no way she'd ever be able to push him away. _

Caroline woke up with a start, her heart pounding in her chest. She looked around to find that she was sandwiched between Elena and Bonnie, who had stayed the night. Caroline had been trying not to fall asleep because she was afraid of dreaming of Klaus and falling for him all over again. Too late.

She climbed out of bed, careful not to wake her friends. She tiptoed into her bathroom and glanced fleetingly at her disheveled reflection before washing her face and brushing her teeth. Caroline paused for a moment, eyeing the door. If there was one thing she needed, it was fresh air. Nodding determinedly, she exited the bathroom and grabbed her running shoes on her way out.

Caroline pounded at the pavement as she tore through the sidewalks of Mystic Falls, keeping a somewhat human speed. She tried to keep flashes of the dream out of her head, but it was useless. All she could see was Klaus's irresistible smirk, and she swore she could still feel his breath on the back of her neck. Caroline shook her head as soon as the thought formed in her head.

She came to a screeching stop when she realized how far she had come. She was now only about a minute away from the Mikaelson mansion, the one place she had been trying to avoid. Caroline turned on her heel and began to run back to her house. She stopped in her tracks, however, when she locked eyes with the last person she had expected.

"Well, hello there."

Caroline glared back at Kol, hating herself for feeling a little scared of him. She tried to step around him, but he blocked her way. She glowered up at him, baring her growing fangs. "Go away."

"Ooh, a feisty one," said Kol, almost nastily. "No wonder Niklaus fancies you."

Caroline felt her heart clench at the mention of his name. Casting her gaze to the ground, she tried to step around Kol again, but he reached out and grabbed her shoulders. Before she had a chance to throw him off, a blur of air whizzed by and tore Kol off her.

Caroline stared, wide-eyed, at the sight of Elijah growling at Kol a few feet away. "So, is the whole clan back in town, or…"

"Except for Finn," Kol snapped, his eyes narrowing. "I wonder why?"

He took another step towards Caroline, but Elijah grabbed his elbow again, pulling him back. Elijah started walking towards her, giving Kol a look. "I'm sorry about my brother."

"Which one?" Caroline snapped, shooting a look at Kol when he snickered. Elijah sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

"As relentless as he can be, Niklaus has real feelings for you," said Elijah sincerely. Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes, making Elijah's eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline. "Do you really believe that he would waste a century-old spell on you if he didn't care?"

Caroline frowned; she had never thought of it in that way. Kol rolled his eyes. "This just got boring."

He turned promptly on his heel and walked away, leaving the two of them on the sidewalk. Elijah looked up at Caroline. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Ms. Forbes. Even Niklaus."

With one last nod, Elijah turned around and walked away after Kol, leaving Caroline to stare after him. As soon as the brothers disappeared around the corner, Caroline sprinted home, double-locking the door after herself as soon as she was in.

"Caroline!"

Caroline whirled around to find Elena and Bonnie standing in the hallway, their cellphones out and their expressions frantic. Bonnie took a step forward, worry etched on her face. "Where were you?"

Elena shot forward and pulled Caroline into a hug. "Oh my gosh, we were so worried."

Caroline pulled away from Elena, her gaze flitting between her two friends. "Elijah and Kol are back in town."

* * *

"What's shaking, bro?"

Klaus squeezed his eyes shut at Kol's new vocabulary choices, trying not to let it disrupt his painting. Elijah stormed into the room, making Klaus throw his hands up in the air and toss his paintbrush back onto the table.

"What was that, Kol?" Elijah growled, pushing Kol backwards. Kol held his hands up in defense, a stupid smirk on his face.

"What was what?" Kol grinned. "It was just a bit of fun. Besides, she's being much too harsh on Niklaus."

Klaus looked up, his attention averted. "Caroline? What did you do to her?"

"Oh, nothing."

Klaus pushed Kol into the wall, his hand closing around Kol's throat. "What," Klaus squeezed harder, growling as Kol's eyes began to pop. "Did you do to her?"

Elijah flashed over to his brothers and tore Klaus off Kol, standing between them. "He didn't do anything."

Kol dusted himself off, trying to appear unscathed. "I wasn't going to, either. I just wanted to try and convince the girl to give my dear brother a chance, but it looks like Elijah did a better job."

Klaus glanced at Elijah, who didn't meet his gaze. Kol walked over to his brothers, putting his arms around their shoulders joyously. "Look at us, all brotherly and shit. I say we go for a drink."

* * *

Caroline threw herself down into the sofa, exhausted. She finally had a moment to herself after a tiring day. Damon and Stefan came to join the party as soon as Elena told them that the Mikaelsons were back in town, and they spent a good two hours trying to figure out Elijah and Kol's motives but came up blank. Elena finally had the decency to pull everyone out of Caroline's house after catching the expression on her face.

Caroline now sat in front of the television watching the news because it was the only thing she could find that wasn't romantic. She couldn't help but miss what she had with Klaus; he was loyal, spontaneous, and downright charming. He was everything she had always wanted and now everything was ruined.

Suddenly, the sound of someone banging on the front door startled Caroline. She shut the TV off and looked up, her eyes wide. Was it Damon? What had she done this time? Did he find out that she slept with Klaus? Her heart started to beat faster, and she glanced around for a weapon.

Then she heard it. "Caroline! C-Caroline, open the damn door!"

She got up off the sofa and walked into the main hall, frowning. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Klaus leaning against the wall outside her door. She yanked the door open, not believing her eyes, and he looked up at her through his eyelashes. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you **drunk**?"

He held up his index finger and thumb, leaving about an inch of space between them. "Just a bit."

Caroline had to fight the urge to laugh aloud. "Why are you here when you're so drunk?"

"Because I won't have to courage to do this when I'm sober."

"Do what?"

Before Caroline could move, he stepped into her house and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a bear hug. She was so surprised that she froze for a few seconds.

"Klaus," Caroline tried to pry herself out of his grip, but it was impossible. "What're you doing?"

"I'm sorry," Klaus mumbled into her hair, his arms tightening around her. She felt her heart jerk; he sounded like a little boy. She could feel herself wanting to hug him right back, but she didn't.

"I know," she sighed, pressing her lips together. Klaus buried his face deeper into her hair, and she felt her heart clench again.

"Do you forgive me?"

Caroline frowned. She was actually somewhat sure that she had forgiven him, but she wasn't letting him off the hook so easily. "No."

She let out a gasp as he hugged her tighter, as though she was a teddy bear. "Please?" Caroline swore under her breath, knowing that she was seconds from giving in. "Please, Caroline? I swear I'll never use witchy magic on you ever again. Scout's honor."

Caroline let out a groan and wrapped her arms around the man-child, hugging him back. She felt him exhale in relief and she couldn't help but smile. She buried her face in his neck and wrinkled her nose as she smelled the bourbon on him. "God, you're so drunk."

"Iknow," he slurred, laughing a bit. Rolling her eyes, Caroline started to pull him towards the living room. Before she could drag him to the sofa, however, he dropped onto the carpet, pulling her down with him. She landed on top of him and felt the tears rise in her eyes as she laughed uncontrollably. Klaus rolled over onto his side, facing her with puppy eyes.

"I love you," he said earnestly, taking her hands in his. Caroline felt another tear escape her eyes as she looked back at him, realization sinking in.

"I love you, too."

* * *

So sorry about the delay, guys, exams were pretty rough :S.

Huge thanks to storylover3, KahlanDarcy, Lazerlicious, PsychVamp, MysteryDream3, obsessedfaerie, chickentikka99, Lily94, Hazel21, Jofrench22, Damonsexybeast, , EmilyRose09, meagainpauline, Kelly-Starfly, xloveTVDx, babyvfan and bluestrdrmr for their amazing reviews!

Till next time! :)


End file.
